Entre líneas
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Si le hubieran preguntado, seguramente Hermione habría respondido de todo, cualquier cosa, menos sí . Pero aquel año cambió algo más que el devenir del mundo mágico. Fred y Hermione se descubren poco a poco. Y es que cuando hay magia de por medio, poco puede hacerse para que desaparezca. [Fic canonizado entre escenas del quinto libro.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo juego con su magia.

 _Resumen_ : Si le hubieran preguntado, seguramente Hermione habría respondido de todo, cualquier cosa, menos «sí». Pero aquel año cambió algo más que el devenir del mundo mágico. Fred y Hermione se descubren poco a poco. Y es que cuando hay magia de por medio, poco puede hacerse para que desaparezca. | Fic canonizado entre escenas del quinto libro.

(Saluditos y excusas: Llevo siglos desconectada de Fanfiction, pero se ve que la inspiración encuentra su camino hasta mí cuando más tengo que estudiar y aquí estoy, con un proyecto de 10.000 palabras escritas en un par de días. También he avanzado con Cambio de Planes, así que no temáis, que ese es mi primer fic y se terminará aunque sea desde el geriátrico.)

 _ **Explicación del fic IMPORTANTE**_ : ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "canonizado entre escenas del quinto libro"? Pues que he hecho trabajo de investigación y, a raíz de un post en tumblr, en mi relectura de La Orden del Fenix fui señalando todas las escenas que tenían Fred y Hermione. Y básicamente he leído entre líneas. He usado lo que ya existe, lo que Rowling escribió, para dar pie a una historia entre Fred y Hermione que, si bien es pura invención mía, pretendo que tenga sentido. Por esto, todos los fragmentos que veáis en _**cursiva y en negrita**_ están extraídos directamente del libro. Esto es una primera parte, iré subiendo más, y si gusta, quizás haga lo mismo con el sexto y el séptimo, quién sabe :)

Espero que os guste y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado, seguramente Hermione habría respondido de todo: «Ya claro, ¡qué gracioso!»; «Por Merlín, ¡no!»; «Tiene que ser una de sus bromas»; «Es el hermano de Ron»; «Es incapaz de tomarse nada en serio»; «Ni lo plantees»; «Disfruta mostrando su inmadurez»...

Habría respondido de todo, cualquier cosa.

Menos «sí».

Sin embargo aquel año cambió algo más que el devenir del mundo mágico: se alteró por completo su perspectiva de las cosas, y de alguna persona en particular.

Con el regreso de Voldemort a escena, consideraron oportuno refugiarse en Grimmauld Place la mayor parte del verano. Sus padres lo habían entendido, y durante el tiempo que convivió con los Weasley y el resto de la Orden —casi dos meses—, les escribió cada semana y fue a visitarles un par de veces. Ginny y ella se habían hecho aún más cercanas al estar juntas casi las veinticuatro horas del día, así como con Ron, dado que la ausencia de Harry los preocupaba a ambos de la misma forma. Pero sobre todo había tenido la oportunidad de pasar más rato y conocer menos superficialmente a los gemelos.

Las discusiones no se habían hecho de rogar. Cuando dos personalidades tan opuestas eran obligadas a coexistir tan cerca la una de la otra, durante tanto tiempo, solo podían crear un caos. Fred era quien más se lo tomaba como algo personal. Aunque Hermione le caía bastante bien, en alguna ocasión le había sugerido una visita al herbolario del Callejón Diagón, ya que ellos conocían a un tipo que le daría algo _«_ _para ayudar a olvidarte un rato de todos tus problemas y responsabilidades_ _»_. A lo que ella había replicado que _«_ _no, gracias_ _»_ porque ya tenían a _«_ _suficientes personajes irresponsables merodeando por la casa_ _»_ y alguien debía _«_ _conservar la cabeza_ _»_. Respondía muy digna, con la barbilla en alto, pero siempre ocultaba una sonrisa.

Era lo que tenían Fred y George. Podían armar un lío impresionante, podías querer echarles el sermón de tu vida y castigarles _«_ _¡hasta que el Ministerio recupere la cordura!_ _»_ , pero siempre, SIEMPRE, lograban provocarte una sonrisa. Incluso aunque intentaras morderte las comisuras por dentro para disimularla. Hermione había descubierto esa habilidad suya tan particular, pero conseguía ser cada vez más inmune. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Fred siempre llevara la contienda a un terreno más personal, por algún motivo, dificultaba la tarea.

Cuando los nombraron prefectos a ella y a Ron, supo que en algún momento de aquel curso que avecinaba iban a acabar muy mal. Porque ellos iban a ser los de siempre y ella iba a tener que imponerse, cómo no, sin el apoyo de Ron.

Porque... ¿Quién no apoyaba a los gemelos Weasley?

Tan solo dos semanas después de empezar el curso se evidenció la inminente llegada de aquel caos total. Un par de días atrás, Hermione había encontrado en el tablón de Gryffindor un anuncio que invitaba a los más atrevidos a contribuir al desarrollo de sus experimentos. Ella los había encarado, pero cuando aquella noche llegó a la sala común y se encontró con alumnos de primero sirviendo como cobayas, supo que habían cruzado LA línea.

— _ **Excelente**_ —escuchó que decía Fred. Hermione se acercó a él con paso decidido.

— _ **¡De excelente nada!**_ —exclamó, al tiempo que le arrebataba la bolsa de bombones que sostenía en sus manos.

Fred la miró mosqueado.

— _ **Claro que sí, ¿están vivos, no?**_

— _ **No podéis hacer eso**_ —continuó. Él chasqueó la lengua—. _**¿Y si alguno se pusiera enfermo de verdad?**_

— _ **No se van a poner enfermos porque los hemos probado nosotros mismos**_ —aclaró, tratando de tranquilizarla—. _**Esto lo hacemos para ver si todo el mundo reacciona igual**_ _._

Hermione no podía creerlo, ¿tan lejos llegaba su grado de irresponsabilidad? ¿Tanta seguridad tenían en sí mismos, que no eran conscientes del peligro que podían suponer aquellos experimentos?

— _ **Si no paráis voy a...**_

— _ **¿Castigarnos?**_ _—_ _ **insinuó Fred, con una mueca que decía**_ _ **«**_ _ **inténtalo y verás**_ _ **»**_.

— _ **¿Ordenar que copiemos algo?**_ _—_ _ **intervino George con una sonrisa burlona**_ _._

Se escuchó un murmullo general y risas contenidas alrededor suyo, en la Sala Común. Hermione temblaba de rabia, pero una idea que conseguiría bajarles los humos se cruzó por su cabeza.

— _ **No**_ —dijo, con un brillo perverso en la mirada—, _**pero voy a escribir a vuestra madre**_ _._

Los gemelos retrocedieron y el rostro de ambos adquirió una expresión de horror.

— _ **No serás capaz**_ _—_ _ **replicó George**_ _._ Fred la miraba estupefacto, estaba claro que consideraba aquello un golpe bajo.

— _ **Ya lo creo**_ _—_ _ **lo desafió Hermione sin acobardarse**_ _—._ _ **No puedo impedir que vosotros os comáis esas tonterías, pero no pienso permitir que se las deis a los de primero**_ _._

Ante la atónita mirada de ellos, alzó las cejas en una expresión que les retaba a ponerle a prueba, y le arrebató de las manos a Fred el resto de bombones. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta, complacida por haber logrado el efecto deseado.

Las voces y la actividad de la Sala Común habían regresado a su ritmo normal, pero a ella le era imposible concentrarse en sus deberes después de aquel numerito. Sabía que no era la primera vez que se ganaba el seudónimo de «aguafiestas», ¿pero qué podía hacer, si Ron le dejaba todo el trabajo sucio a ella? Malhumorada, le echó en cara su actitud, y dejó un par de gorros que había tejido para los elfos escondidos al lado de la chimenea. Se despidió de Harry y de Ron toscamente, y subió a la Torre de las chicas.

Llevaba ya un rato tumbada en la cama con las cortinas cerradas, cuando el resto empezó a llegar a la habitación. No dijo nada y fingió estar dormida, pero lo cierto es que no había podido pegar ojo en todo el tiempo. Poco después apagaron las luces y, al cabo de un rato, cesó cualquier tipo de mumullo nocturno. Hermione continuó tratando de dormirse, pero sin éxito: se sentía demasiado frustrada. Pasó lo que parecieron dos horas, y en realidad era solo media, y Hermione creyó que así no llegaba a ningún lado, por lo que decidió bajarse a la Sala Común e intentar terminar sus deberes. Pensó que entonces sí podría disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad.

Pero conforme bajaba los escalones de la torre, divisió un tenue resplandor amarillo proveniente de la zona cercana a la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos ¿quién más permanecía despierto a aquellas horas?

Rodó los ojos.

Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió.

Fred, que se había quedado prácticamente dormido sobre una pila de pergaminos, levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su voz, sobresaltado.

Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, adormilada, cuando respondió.

—Nada —dijo, comenzando a recoger los papeles—. Estaba... —Pero Hermione se adelantó, e ignorando las protestas de Fred, se hizo con uno de ellos. Lo observó atentamente.

 _«_ _En función de las pruebas recientes, tener en cuenta que es importante perfeccionar el lado reverso de los surtidos saltaclases, para que pueda frenarse en el momento exacto que se quiera la reacción por el primer mordisco. También sería aconsejable mejorar el sabor de..._ _»_

Ilusa, ¿había creído que eran apuntes?

—¿Seguís con esta tontería? —le espetó, alzando el pergamino.

Fred se puso muy serio. Hermione juraría que nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro, que parecía esculpido para sonreír.

—No es ninguna tontería —replicó, y aunque estaba sentado, por un instante Hermione se sintió diminuta a su lado—, es nuestra forma de vida. Que la tuya sea arruinar los sueños y aguar las fiestas de los demás, no es asunto mío.

Ahí estaba otra vez: «aguafiestas». Le hervía la sangre.

—¿Crees que disfruto fastidiando a la gente, o que me gusta que se tenga semejante concepto sobre mí? —preguntó. Quizás fue el tono, profundamente dolido, o que a lo mejor realmente era eso lo que esperaba de ella, pero Fred suavizó la mirada y le contempló con atención—. Solo me preocupo porque haya algo de orden porque... ¡Por Merlín! Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y Dumbledore ha confiado en mí para esto.

—Dumbledore ha confiado en ti porque eres la bruja más responsable y aplicada de todo el colegio —le interrumpió—, pero no por ello tienes que hacerte cargo de todo. No sé, ayuda a los alumnos que se sientan más perdidos, oriéntales, y...

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con aquellos que emplean como cobayas? —replicó, frustrada—, ¿dejar que los exploten porque creen que así serán más valientes, más Gryffindor?

Fred soltó un suspiro.

—No les pasará nada Hermione, esos productos están probados y perfeccionados por nosotros —aseguró—. Solo investigamos el mercado, de verdad. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Hermione le miró a los ojos un par de segundos, decidiendo si debía fiarse de él o no. La expresión de Fred estaba llena de sueños, proyectos, y risas, ¿y qué podía hacer contra eso?

Exhaló un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausta. Fred se dejó caer junto a ella, y le ofreció unas grajeas asegurando que estas eran normales.

—Me desesperáis, Fred —Vio de refilón como él sonreía, probablemente orgulloso, el muy condenado—, de verdad que sí.

—Por cierto —saltó de pronto—, ¿cómo has sabido que era yo?

Hermione forzó una carcajada.

—Os conozco desde hace cinco años y he pasado más de un verano conviviendo con vosotros —contestó—. Iría muy mal, si a estas alturas no pudiera reconoceros —Fred asintió, y Hermione le oyó murmurar algo como «Touché»—. Además —añadió—, tú eres más directo que George.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, escuchando el chisporroteo de las cenizas: Hermione, combatiendo el insomnio; Fred, demasiado cansado para siquiera levantarse.

Fue él quien interrumpió, de pronto, el cómodo silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos.

—¿Quieres saber cómo funciona el doble reverso del surtido saltaclases?

Le explicó algunas de las técnicas que usaban para materializar los hechizos y guardarlos dentro de objetos, aunque obviamente no le desveló todos sus secretos. Ella le preguntaba, alentada tanto por su eterna curiosidad como por la pasión que brillaba en los ojos de Fred cuando hablaba de Sortilegios Weasley. Durante un buen rato, rieron, discutieron, y olvidaron sus respectivos problemas de sueño. Y al final de la noche, quedó clara una cosa.

Nunca podría confundir a los gemelos.

George le caía estupendamente, pero... Sencillamente, no era Fred. George destilaba la misma arrogancia que su gemelo, propia de aquel que se conoce a sí mismo, a sus capacidades y sus limitaciones; pero no llegaba a resultar tan descarada. Sus palabras no eran un gancho directo, ni empleaba aquel tono de su hermano que sonaba a desafío continuo. Destilaba pasión, pero Hermione nunca la había visto bailar en sus ojos, de la misma forma que ocurría con Fred en ese momento.

Cuando apenas quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, Hermione le ayudó a terminar de recoger sus cosas de la mesa. Subieron juntos la Torre Común, aún discutiendo si...

—... No podríais usar esa inmensa capacidad vuestra para algo más grande —decía ella—. No sé, me da rabia.

—Esto es lo nuestro Hermione —rió Fred—. Pero te digo una cosa, es el año de los TIMOS, cuando menos lo espere aparecerás suplicándome que te regale un surtido saltaclases —advirtió. Hermione ya giraba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y alzó las cejas, escéptica ante su comentario—. Y veremos quién ríe entonces.

¿Con Fred? Estaba claro que cualquiera.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho mucho y pronto os traeré algunas escenas más que ya tengo escritas. Ya sabéis, _ **halagos, sugerencias, tomatazos y otras hortalizas, o cualquier otro comentario son bienvenidos en la casilla de abajo**_. Podéis decirme si os gusta la idea de canonizar las escenas o no, lo que queráis. ¡Pasad buen fin de semana, personajillos!

 _(abrazos eléctricos.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora** : ¡Guau! Me alegro de que tantos hayáis decidido seguir la historia, veo que ha gustado la idea y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Traigo más de esta droga porque se ve que, definitivamente (y por desgracia) la inspiración encuentra su camino hasta mí cuando tendría que estar estudiando xD

Respondo aquí a dos personitas que dejaron comentarios pero no tenían cuenta a la que enviar la respuesta:

 _Noemi Cullen_ : ¡Me alegro de que pienses de esa manera! Y de que mi fic haya conseguido dejarte ansiosa x) La espera de momento ha sido breve, espero que disfrutes de esta segunda entrega tanto como de la primera :D (abrazos eléctricos)

 _Aigo Snape_ : ¡Me alegro de haber conseguido que te gustara, aunque de normal no los hubieras visto como pareja! Yo tengo la sensación de que cualquier pareja, si consigues justificar bien su historia, puede funcionar (bueno, casi cualquiera x). Espero que en esta nueva entrega vuelva a convencerte su interacción :3 (abrazos eléctricos)

Recordad que **_los diálogos extraídos directamente de la Orden del Fenix están en negrita y cursiva_**. En este capítulo hay menos, pero yo aviso igualmente.

Ahora sí, ¡os dejo con esta segunda entrega!

* * *

Sus experimentos, obviamente, no cesaron. Pero por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de no llevarlos a cabo delante de sus narices. Hermione los encontró un par de veces en una aula vacía con las manos en algo que, pensó, fue mejor no conocer, pero se limitó a pedirles que tuvieran cuidado. Después cada uno había seguido por su camino, con una sonrisa satisfecha y algo perversa por parte de los gemelos.

Una semana más tarde tuvieron lugar las pruebas del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La celebración de después estuvo caldeada y repleta de expectativas, promesas de victoria. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a encontrarse pudiendo entablar, sin salir de su asombro, una conversación más fluída y decente que cualquiera de los años anteriores.

Hermione miró algo decepcionada cómo Harry se escabullía y subía a su dormitorio. Frunció el ceño. No le sorprendía que no quisiera ayudarla con su causa por los elfos, pero podía mostrar algo más de tacto.

—¿Quieres un trago, prefecta?

Se giró sobresaltada cuando escuchó a Fred, que había pretendido asustarla hablándole al oído. Se giró y le vio riendo, extendiéndole una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—No, gracias —rechazó fríamente. Se puso a recoger sus artilugios de tejer ante él, que se encogió de hombros murmurando un «como quieras» y la dejó encima de la mesilla.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó muy tranquilo. Estaba comiendo una bolsa de meigas fritas y su tono, a pesar de la respuesta de Hermione, continuaba relajado—. Estás muy seria. Bueno, más que de costumbre, para que me entiendas —añadió, soltando una risilla. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, pero Fred intentó rebajar tensión al asunto—. Oh, vamos, ¿qué te pasa, Hermione?

Ella suspiró.

—Promete que no te reirás —pidió, con la mirada afilada, poniéndole a prueba.

Fred levantó la mano a modo de juramento. Sin embargo...

—Va contra mis principios prometer tal cosa —declaró. Hermione alzó las cejas, insinuando que era lo que esperaba de él. Pero Fred insistió—. No obstante, sí doy mi palabra de que no reiré de lo que tengas que decirme en este momento.

Hermione le miró. Él sonreía, animándola a desahogarse. Y ella se encogió de hombros y pensó, ¿por qué no?

Le explicó resumidamente cómo había trabajado desde el año pasado en la P.E.D.D.O, y el hecho de que Fred se molestara en ocultar la sonrisa que le surgió cuando escuchó el nombre fue todo un detalle. Le habló de su proyecto, y de cómo habían reaccionado Harry y Ron, no solo no ayudándole a desarrollarlo, sino encima ni dándole su apoyo.

—... Y es que encima se ríen cada vez que me ven tejiendo —decía, indignada—. Como si no les importara lo más mínimo lo que yo pienso. Como si fuera una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? —replicó él. Ella le miró abriendo mucho los ojos, ¿les estaba...?—. Mira, no es por defenderles, ¡pero son chicos! y tienen quince años. Tú tienes dieciséis y si de normal las chicas ya maduráis antes, imagínate —Estaba claro que la situación le resultaba cómica, pero Hermione vio que no se reía de ella ni de sus objetivos como tal—. Mira, nosotros nunca nos hemos rendido con nuestras bromas, ni cuando nuestra madre nos soltaba sus gritos porque creía que lo que hacíamos era peligroso. Bueno, ni cuando tú seguías sus pasos y te ponías hecha un basilisco —dijo, dándole un codazo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y ocultó una sonrisa—. La cuestión es, que si crees en ello, ¿qué importa cómo actúen los demás? —se acercó más a ella y pronunció claramente cada sílaba, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Sigue adelante y que le den al resto.

Ella asintió, bastante convencida. Era cierto que los gemelos habían continuado a pesar de todas las circunstancias en su contra. ¿Por qué ella no iba a perseguir una meta que consideraba tan justa? Cogió la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que Fred había depositado antes sobre la mesilla, la abrió, y la alzó hacia él.

—¿Por los objetivos de cada uno, por disparatados que sean? —propuso.

Fred no lo dudó.

—Sobre todo por los más disparatados.

Después de un par de tragos, Lee y George le reclamaron, y Fred se marchó guiñándole un ojo amistosamente. Hermione contempló sus agujas y decidió, más animada, que después de todo podía tejer un par de gorros más.

* * *

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Katie estaba tendida en la camilla con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, y un trapo que comenzaba a enrojecerse, tapándose la nariz. Madame Pomfrey farfullaba cosas como _«_ _estos locos del quidditch..._ _»_ mientras buscaba entre los frascos de su estantería.

—Sí, no os preocupéis —dijo, la voz algo nasal—, solo volved al entrenamiento. Y que Ron no se preocupe, pero que tenga más cuidado —pidió.

—Tranquila —le respondió George, con un deje sarcástico—, nos encargaremos de que no haya más heridos...

—... O peor —continuó Fred.

Se marcharon entre risas, aunque no había razón real para ello más que la de no echarse a llorar. Bien que aquello solo había sido un entrenamiento, pero si Ron no se ponía en serio no ganarían la Copa ni por compasión.

—Los Slytherin sacarán partido de esta situación —aseguró George mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. Fred no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de Ron si deciden preparar algo para el partido —comentó—. Si hoy solo nos tenía a nosotros y a las cobayas de Malfoy mirando, ¿qué hará cuando tenga a más de medio Hogwarts como espectador?

—Espero que consiga demostrar que pasó las pruebas por algo. O bueno, que al menos Harry atrape la snitch antes que a él la vergüenza —bromeó. Llegaron a un desvío y George se dirigió hacia la izquierda, de camino a la Gran Escalera—. ¿No vienes? —le preguntó a Fred.

—Na, voy a pasar por la biblioteca —contestó, y ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano se explicó—. El otro día creí ver circulando por ahí un libro sobre mutaciones e irritaciones en la piel y puede que nos venga bien para solucionar el problema del sarpullido.

George asintió, esbozando una mueca cuando recordó los efectos secundarios de los caramelos de fiebre. Le preguntó si quería que le acompañara, pero Fred sugirió que fuera subiendo, tardaría un momento y así se ahorraría escuchar sus serenatas, _que sé que a la ducha la tienes loquita, y yo no quiero sentirme tentado al incesto_ , se pitorreó. Tomó un atajo a través del retrato de Bertie Bott y llegó al segundo piso en cuestión de un par de minutos.

A principios de curso no había mucha gente en la biblioteca: la señora Pince aprovechaba para ordenar las estanterías mascullando entre dientes; un par de Ravenclaws jugaban al ajedrez junto a un grupo de Hufflepuffs que intentaban estudiar; y al final del todo, Hermione Granger cambiaba de tomos y pasaba páginas frenéticamente. Sin poder contener una media sonrisa, al no sorprenderse por encontrarla ahí un sábado por la tarde, se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

—Aún está en oferta ese surtido saltaclases —le dijo cerca del oído, y ella se sobresaltó. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir con mis tareas sin recurrir a vuestros trucos, muchas gracias —replicó con la cabeza levantada y un aire orgulloso. Fred asintió, como si no lo dudara pero le divirtiera su actitud. Ella lo pasó por alto—. Además ya he terminado mis deberes, estoy buscando otra cosa, algún tipo de hechizo para sanar cicatrices realizadas mediante la magia; pero resulta que los medimagos no saben explicar bien los métodos en sus libros —añadió, frustrada.

—¿Para qué quieres algo así? —preguntó sin ocultar su confusión.

Hermione cesó su movimiento y le miró. Se mordió el labio al comprender que había vomitado las palabras sin darse cuenta.

—Humm... No puedo contarlo —murmuró—. No es que no confíe en tí... —continuó, volviendo a sus libros para mantenerse ocupada—, es que no es cosa mía hablar de ello.

No dijo nada, pero se sintió internamente agradecida cuando Fred no insistió. En lugar de eso, permaneció callado algunos segundos, con aire pensativo.

—Podrías usar una solución de murtlap —sugirió de pronto. Ella le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, suspicaz y concentrada, instándole a que siguiera y secretamente sorprendida. Siempre olvidaba que los gemelos, por muy «gamberra» que fuera su naturaleza, les sacaban dos cursos y muchos de los conocimientos que eso conllevaba—. George y yo hemos salido perjudicados de algunos de nuestros experimentos, ya sabes, unas veces más que otras... —chasqueó, y su mirada se desvió a recuerdos concretos, pero Hermione lo pasó por alto y no hizo ninguna advertencia de las suyas—. Una vez tuvimos que buscar una solución rápida para desvanecer unos arañazos profundos, no quieres preguntar... —aseguró—. Usamos una solución de tentáculos de murtlap: los preparas, pasteurizas y escabechas y alivian bastante la piel.

Las campanadas de las siete interrumpieron la explicación de Fred. Alarmada, Hermione comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, mientras se dirigía a él.

—¿Cuando puedas, podrías escribirme en un papel todo lo necesario? —preguntó—. No entiendo porque no he encontrado nada relacionado en los libros de la biblioteca.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, no es como si estuviese demasiado ocupado estudiando —rió. Hermione negó con la cabeza, insinuando claramente que creía que no tenía remedio—. No cuesta mucho prepararla, pero tiene componentes muy raros. Si tengo un rato libre ya te ayudaré.

—Eres muy amable, Fred —contestó sinceramente—. No hace falta que te molestes, puedo...

—No me molestas —replicó él sin alterarse, como si se tratase de algo obvio—. Ya te lo he dicho, si tengo un rato libre puedo ayudarte, sino no lo haré.

Hermione sonrió, y le dio las gracias de nuevo, antes de desaparecer con un rápido _hasta luego_ y salir apresuradamente por el arco de la biblioteca. Fred deambuló entre las estanterías, animado. No sabría decir por qué, pero desde que consiguió que Hermione entendiera lo que significaba para ellos el proyecto de Sortilegios Weasley, le complacía enormemente que comprobara que eran algo más que bromas, que elaborarlas requería algo más que sentido del humor y cierto placer por romper las normas. Un rato después encontró el libro que buscaba y, tras firmarlo, se marchó de la biblioteca con una sonrisa satisfecha aún adornándole el rostro.

* * *

La semana se volvió caótica con el paso de los días. La noticia de que Umbridge iba a examinar a los profesores recorrió el colegio como si los pasillos se hubieran convertido en vociferadores. Cuando Harry y Ron se marcharon a Adivinación, ella no tuvo ninguna duda de que Trelawney iba a suspenderlo. _**«**_ _ **Una T como hay pocas...**_ _ **»**_ había dicho Fred, y no le faltaba razón.

Mientras terminaba de comer, le miró de forma suspicaz. A pesar de su ofrecimiento, Hermione había tratado de buscar lo necesario para preparar la Solución de Murtlap por su cuenta. Sin embargo no había resultado tan sencillo como creyó. Por lo que sabía, muchos de los ingredientes no eran localizables en Hogwarts, ni en ninguna de las áreas que rodeaban el castillo. Se preguntaba cómo demonios pensaba Fred hacerse con ellos.

Él se percató de que lo observaba, y con la boca medio llena y una mirada extrañada, masculló:

—Hermione, sé que soy el atractivo de la familia, pero creía que ya te habías acostumbrado a esta estampa —Ella recuperó el cauce de sus pensamientos y resopló.

—Simplemente me preguntaba cómo pensabas preparar el remedio del que me hablaste —confesó—. La belladona, entre otros ingredientes, no crece en los terrenos del castillo, y por lo que he leído es muy necesaria para amortiguar el olor de la esencia...

—Tú déjame a mí —le interrumpió, mientras se llevaba otro muslo de pollo a la boca—. Mira, el viernes que viene han castigado a Lee y no podremos encargarnos de... Determinados asuntos —Hermione no quería saber más de esos «determinados asuntos». Había decidido que cuanto menos supiera menos se martirizaría pensando en todo lo que debería impedirles hacer y no les impedía—. Tampoco hay entrenamiento, así que puedo aprovechar y ayudarte a prepararla, si quieres —terminó, con un tono amable.

En un principio, Hermione no contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Le había fastidiado no poder hacerlo por su cuenta y, aunque agradecía mucho la ayuda de Fred, no estaba preparada aún para admitir su fracaso. Se terminó su empanada de calabaza de un mordisco, se sacudió las manos, recogió sus cosas, y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse a Aritmancia sin decir nada más.

Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando se percató de que estaba siendo ridícula: Fred solo intentaba ayudarla, no era una maldita competición. Aunque aún le escocía en su orgullo, se esforzó en girar la cabeza, y en dirigirse al pelirrojo que continuaba devorando su comida mientras reía con sus amigos, despreocupado.

—El viernes me viene bien —afirmó, intentando parecer impasible. Fred levantó la cabeza de nuevo al escucharla—, gracias. Ya me dirás a qué hora puedes pasarte —Respiró hondo cuando pudo continuar su camino y dejó de sentir esa presión extraña en el pecho, producto únicamente con _casi_ total seguridad, de la decepción.

* * *

He querido cortar ahí porque después se desataba más acción y prefería no dividirla, así os dejo con el gusanillo :3

Os recuerdo que intento introducir todas estas escenas en medio de momentos canon. Podéis buscar en La Orden del Fenix el post-pruebas de Gryffindor y comprobar que Harry se marcha dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca y el golpe de Ron a Katie, entre otras cosas. ¡Y tengo muchas más cosas guays preparadas que espero que os gusten!

Recordad que _podéis hacerme saber qué os ha parecido, dejar halagos o tirar tomatazos y otras hortalizas en la casilla de abajo_. Que los comentarios y ver que os gusta siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.

 _(¡abrazos eléctricos!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autora** : ¡Aquí os traigo una nueva entrega! De nuevo os doy las gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar ( _ **Aigo Snape, Afrodita1**_ ), y a todos los que seguís la historia y la marcáis como favorita aunque sea entre las sombras. Ya os digo que me anima un montón a seguir escribiendo el ver que cuaja tan bien la idea.

Que disfrutéis de este capítulo y… ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Dado que tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas hasta bien entrada la tarde, Hermione quedó directamente con Fred en el Club de Pociones. Le encontró charlando con Summer Preece, una chica de Hufflepuff bastante alta y esbelta que le sonaba por ser la Capitana del Club.

—Hermione —le saludó Fred cuando le vio llegar. Miró detrás suyo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? Creía que esto era para algo que os traíais entre manos.

—Castigado y tratando de mejorar como Guardián —contestó—, respectivamente. Me parece que el último entrenamiento fue bastante... Insatisfactorio.

—Esa es sin duda una forma MUY agradable de decirlo —se rió él.

—Creía que dijiste que tu hermano fue el mejor de las pruebas —los interrumpió Summer, arqueando una ceja.

—Y así es —aseguró Fred—. ¡Imagina cómo era el resto! —Ella soltó una carcajada como respuesta y, por un momento, Hermione sintió que sobraba en aquella conversación, en la que se denotaba una complicidad bastante fuerte.

—Espero que tengáis suerte en los entrenamientos —replicó—. ¡Venceros no será tan divertido si nos lo dejáis a nivel de troll! —Él negó con la cabeza pero esbozó una sonrisa—. Voy a darme una vuelta por aquí, pero avisadme si necesitáis algo —dijo, mirando también a Hermione, quien asintió algo cohibida. Luego se despidió de Fred dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro—. ¡Nos vemos Weasley!

Hermione la contempló alejarse mientras Fred posaba una pesada bolsa sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

—Os lleváis muy bien —observó en voz alta.

—¿Hmm? Ah, sí —respondió, despistado—, Summer lleva en el Equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff tanto como nosotros en el de Gryffindor. Hemos terminado haciendo buenas migas —añadió—. Bueno, ¿empezamos? —Hermione desechó a Summer de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención a Fred. Asintió sonriendo y miró con curiosidad el contenido de la bolsa. De ella asomaban, entre otras cosas, varios ramilletes de una flor que reconoció perfectamente.

—Belladona... —dijo—. ¿Cómo has...?

—Un bromista, y contrabandista, nunca revela sus trucos —respondió, sonriendo con suficiencia y alzando las cejas en un gesto sugerente.

—Es un mago, «un mago nunca revela sus trucos» —le corrigió ella.

—Ya pero, ¿qué tiene un mago de especial en Hogwarts? —Hermione bufó, pero esbozó una sonrisa ladeada ante la ocurrencia.

Fred tenía razón, la elaboración del bálsamo en sí mismo no resultó complicada. Fue la manipulación de determinados ingredientes lo que le pareció más complejo. Y, ante la negativa de Fred, no le quedó otra que suponer que habían salido del despacho de Snape, y suplicar a Merlín para que el profesor no se percatara de su ausencia. No les costó más que una hora. Cuando terminaron, Hermione se guardó una buena cantidad en un frasco y le sugirió a Fred que se quedase con el resto por sí le hacía falta. Después, se quedaron un rato a la salida del Invernadero; ella sentada en las escaleras y él apoyado en la pared de cristal; hablando y disfrutando de uno de los últimos días del sol de septiembre.

—¿De verdad sacó un metro en medio de la clase? —le preguntaba ella, incrédula y visiblemente indignada.

—Sí, pero Flitwick apenas se inmutó —respondió Fred, después de escupir una grajea que tenía pinta de saber a jabón—. Eso es todo un logro ante esa cara-sapo. ¡Harry debería aprender de él si no quiere quedarse sin Quidditch!

—No, nosotros somos los que deberíamos aprender, ¡pero a defendernos! —soltó Hermione—. Es una vergüenza que en el año de los TIMOS no solo no se nos ayude a desarrollar nuestras habilidades de forma práctica, sino que encima las censuren.

—Siempre podemos intentar aprender por nuestra cuenta —contestó, aunque no del todo convencido—. Si dejara de esconder todos los libros de hechizos defensivos en la Sección Prohibida, pues aún...

—Ni con todos los manuales del mundo mágico aprenderíamos algo si seguimos dependiendo de su calidad como profesora —Fred se fijó en que, cuando estaba tan irritada como entonces, fruncía los labios y tensaba la mandíbula. Era una expresión tan decidida que podía imaginársela poniéndola mientras dirigía a los elfos a una marcha sin fin, llena de convicción y poder.

—Bueno —le respondió—, ese puesto está maldito. Quizás sería bueno ir buscando otro profesor.

Fred se rió de su propio chiste, y Hermione, al principio. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco de su rostro, conforme meditaba en ello. Sus ojos se abrieron más, y más, hasta que el brillo característico de una idea recién amanecida se apoderó de ellos.

—Eso es —dijo de pronto. Él la miró extrañado—. Podría funcionar...

Fred le miró como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y tuviera que convencerle de que los dinosaurios no existen; como el padre que debe decirle a sus hijos que el Ratoncito Pérez no se lleva los dientes gracias a la magia sino que, directamente, es él: con mucha paciencia.

—Hombre, no creo que el Ministerio deje que Dumbledore se deshaga de su Gran Ojo en Hogwarts. El año que viene tal vez...

—No, no es eso —Hermione no le miraba. Su cuerpo estaba a la salida del Club de Pociones, a las puertas del Invernadero de Herbología. Pero su mente viajaba muy lejos de ahí, explorando opciones imposibles. Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Fred, y recogió su mochila—. Tengo que irme —dijo, y se marchó a toda prisa en dirección al primer piso. Pero en el último momento regresó y le dio un breve pero sincero abrazo—. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, de verdad —Se separó y continuó saludando con la mano mientras corría por el pasillo. Había tenido una revelación, una idea que acabaría de alguna forma con la tiranía de Umbridge, y tenía que encontrar a Harry y a Ron.

Fred, por su parte, se pasó la mano por el pelo totalmente confundido y terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que si era asunto suyo terminaría por saberlo.

* * *

Y efectivamente, así fue. Hermione no tardó en asaltarle a Harry con la idea que había acudido a su mente. Cuando llegó aquella noche a la Sala Común le dio la solución de murtlap y le comunicó sus conclusiones: tenían que aprender a defenderse, y él era una opción fantástica para dejar a Umbridge a un lado y enseñarles. Le costó dos semanas y una sutileza de campeonato en cuanto a dejar caer el tema sin llegar a presionarle y agobiarle con él, pero al final logró que considerara la idea y, con el apoyo de Ron, se puso a buscar a gente interesada en la oferta. Habló con gente de Gryffindor como Neville o Ginny, quien a su vez se lo comentó a sus amigos de Ravenclaw, y también con sus compañeros prefectos de Hufflepuff. En menos de un día, varias personas habían acudido a ella en busca de información, siempre manteniendo la precaución de cara a Umbridge y miradas con malas intenciones.

Encontró a Fred cuando volvía de Runas Antiguas, en el patio del segundo piso. Se despedía de dos alumnos de Ravenclaw que Hermione no reconoció, y sonrió al levantar la cabeza y verla venir.

—Buenos días _Doña Prefecta_ —le saludó. Pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada para andarse con preámbulos.

—Tengo algo que proponerte —le anunció de sopetón. Fred la miró enarcando una ceja y fingió que se avergonzaba.

—Hermione... Voy a ruborizarme —bromeó—. ¿Aquí, delante de todos? Bueno, si no hay más remedio... —Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de respuesta, y ocultó una sonrisa—. ¡Ay! Qué agresiva.

—¿Puedes tomarte algo en serio un minuto? —replicó, y él deslizó sus dedos por sus labios como si estos fueran una cremallera, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. Hermione miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba, y bajó la voz para continuar—. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre Umbridge, y todo eso de que deberíamos ponerle fin a esta situación? —Él asintió—. Pues... Resulta que tuve una idea.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con saltarse las reglas? —Hermione ocultó una sonrisa, y aunque no le dio la satisfacción de contestar, su silencio dijo más que cualquier palabra—. Uhhh, esto se pone interesante. ¿No te preocupa meterte en un lío?

—He decidido que a veces merece la pena meterse en líos —respondió, con la barbilla levantada y cierto aire de orgullo. A ella le gustaba el orden, sí, pero sabía discernir cuando había que alterar lo establecido por una causa mayor.

—Sí, ya lo veo —comentó, divertido—. Desde luego eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Hermione Granger... —Hermione quiso responder de forma mordaz, pero el tono que había usado Fred le había descolocado un poco. Durante un par de segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Tragó saliva y rió nerviosamente. Fred reaccionó e hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Quiero decir… No todos los días una prefecta conspira contra el profesorado —aclaró—. Es algo digno de mención.

Hermione se sintió estúpida. ¿Cómo le había podido parecer que flirteaba con ella? ¡Era la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño! Vale que últimamente se llevaban mucho mejor, pero de ahí a crecerse y creer que por hablar más tenía que tener algún tipo de interés romántico por ella… ¿Desde cuando era tan prepotente? Se recompuso enseguida y el momento pasó.

—Tampoco es eso, Umbridge es un caso aparte —replicó—. En fin, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade nos reuniremos en el Cabeza de Puerco.

—Un sitio con clase —comentó—, ¡me gusta tu estilo!

—No sé si con clase, pero desde luego es menos concurrido que las Tres Escobas, y el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié no me parecía muy acorde a nuestros propósitos.

—¿Estás segura? Me habría gustado encontrarme a Umbridge cenando con Filch o alguno de sus gatos… —pareció meditarlo un instante y puso cara de desagrado—. Merlín, no sé que visión es más desagradable.

—Quizás puedas disfrutar de esa imagen en otra ocasión — _Uy_ , eso había sonado raro, casi como a promesa. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Por suerte Fred no pareció notar su discusión interna, pero decidió que lo mejor era poner fin a esa conversación antes de que su subconsciente le llevara a algo peor—. ¿Podrás avisar a Lee y George? Estoy segura de que también les interesará.

—Claro, allí estaremos.

—¡Genial! Tengo que irme — _Sí, tenía que huir_.

—¡No te hundas bajo libros! —le oyó gritar a su espalda.

—Ni tú bajo castigos —respondió. Lo hizo sin volverse, porque por un momento había tenido el impulso de guiñarle un ojo o alguna otra tontería cómplice y supo que definitivamente había perdido los papeles.

* * *

— _ **¿Un par de personas? —dijo Harry con voz quebrada—. ¡Un par de personas!**_

— _ **Bueno, verás, la idea tuvo mucho éxito… —comentó Hermione alegremente**_. _**Ron, ¿quieres traer unas cuantas sillas más?**_

Cada vez aparecía más gente por la puerta del pub. Entre ellos distinguió a una cabeza pelirroja haciéndose hueco entre la multitud.

— _ **¡Hola! —saludó Fred. Fue el primero en llegar a la barra, y se puso a contar con rapidez a sus acompañantes—. ¿Puede ponernos… veinticinco cervezas de mantequilla, por favor?**_

El camarero masculló algo incomprensible y Fred sonrió como respuesta. Después buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Ella le saludó con una leve mueca a medio camino entre sonrisa y tic nervioso y se marchó apresuradamente con Harry. No sabía por qué de repente se ponía tan tensa a su lado, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, y la cruzada contra Umbridge sin duda era una de ellas.

— _ **¿Qué les has dicho? ¿Qué esperan?**_

— _ **Ya te lo he explicado, solo quieren oír lo que tengas que decir —contestó Hermione con voz tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, Harry seguía mirándola tan enfadado que rápidamente añadió—: Pero no tienes que hacer nada todavía, primero hablaré yo.**_

* * *

La reunión no podía haber ido mejor. Habían conseguido convencer a un buen puñado de gente de que Harry no era el enemigo, y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que más personas se unieran a la lucha. Se sentía tan orgullosa de que hubiera decidido asumir la responsabilidad y el desafío… A partir de ahora las cosas iban a funcionar mejor.

Pero el día no terminó tan bien como había empezado. Se encontró con Fred aquella noche, en la sala común. O sería más correcto decir que Fred le encontró a ella y que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Llegó pasada la medianoche, siguiendo a Lee y George a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione estaba leyendo en uno de los sofás y se sorprendió cuando irrumpieron de forma tan abrupta. Sus miradas gritaban a pleno pulmón las palabras "travesura" e "ilegal", y a Hermione le pareció atisbar una bolsa pequeña y sumamente sospechosa en manos de Lee.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué lleváis ahí? —intervino, levantándose de golpe. No quedaban más que un par de alumnos terminando sus deberes que levantaron la vista con el chillido pero después volvieron a lo suyo. Fred, George y Lee frenaron en seco y se debatieron unos instantes sobre qué contestar. Luego, Fred les indicó que siguieran y musitó un "ya me encargo yo". Hermione no podía creerse semejante desparpajo—. ¡Eh! ¿A dónde creéis que…?

—Hermione… —Fred se interpuso entre ella y sus amigos y le sujetó por los hombros, irrumpiendo en su campo de visión.

—¿Pero qué te has creído, Fred? —le espetó, indignada—. ¿Nos volvemos más amigos y ya piensas que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana? ¿Esa era tu idea?

—No —respondió negando la cabeza, como si la simple sugerencia fuera tan ridícula que su planteamiento le resultara incomprensible— claro que no…

—Te dije que sería más comprensiva. ¡Pero no puedes pretender colar material ilegal delante de mis narices y que yo no reaccione! Sigo siendo la prefecta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fred acercó más su rostro y bajó el tono de voz para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos— ¿Ahora sí eres una prefecta? ¿Ahora sí y cuando conspiras contra el Ministerio en un pub de mala muerte no? ¡Qué oportuna!

Hermione se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo que hemos hecho hoy está por encima de cualquier título, CUALQUIERA. Pero que un par de alumnos pongan en peligro los logros de nuestra casa, y la integridad de otros alumnos, entra dentro de mis competencias. ¡Es mi responsabilidad! —Le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche y Fred permaneció en silencio. Tenía los labios y el ceño fruncido pero se distinguía culpabilidad en sus ojos. Culpabilidad y orgullo. No dijo nada más ni se movió de su sitio, por lo que Hermione reaccionó—. Está bien —dijo—, haced lo que os dé la gana, como habéis hecho siempre. —Recogió su libro del asiento y se dirigió escaleras arriba con la rabia marcando sus pisadas.

Por un momento, Fred se planteó seguirla y pedirle disculpas. Era consciente de que se había pasado de la ralla, de que Hermione solo cumplía con su deber. Pero su responsabilidad chocaba contra él de una forma voraz. Finalmente se desplomó sobre el sofá. Jamás había dejado de lado el orgullo tan rápido por alguien que no fuera su hermano, y no iba a empezar ahora. Y aun así su cuerpo seguía en tensión. Porque era aterradoramente consciente de que le había costado dejarla marchar.

* * *

¡Bueno! Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Vemos que la cosa empieza a animarse entre ellos. Hemos visto más acción y más cacaos mentales en sus respectivas cabezas. Se ha generado una chispa, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en prenderse? ;)

Aviso que ahora sí que voy a empezar con exámenes en serio y quizás no pueda actualizar tan seguido. Pero no os preocupéis porque tengo una súper libreta en la que ya tengo toda la trama planeada, y páginas de HP5 marcadas para seguir manteniendo esto "canon".

Espero que os haya gustado esta entrega. _Recordad que podéis hacerme saber qué os ha parecido, dejar halagos o tirar tomatazos y otras hortalizas en la casilla de abajo_ _._ También si os da por releeros HP5 podéis decirme si os gusta cómo están encajadas las escenas, o vuestras perspectivas de lo que podría pasar en siguientes capítulos. ¡Lo que queráis! Estoy a una lechuza de distancia.

 _(abrazos eléctricos.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autora** : No sé qué hago escribiendo esto, de verdad que no. Tengo un examen el martes y no voy precisamente para tirar cohetes de sortilegios Weasley x) Pero estos dos me han atrapado con su magia y sus chispas y su todo y no me sueltan. Y aquí estoy. Como dijo una vez mi profesor de literatura "Los personajes secundarios son mis operarios, trabajan para mí. Los protagonistas me destrozan, yo trabajo para ellos".

Y que nada, que como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que seguís el fic en las sombras y los que os animáis a comentar ( _Aigo Snape, Love'sHeronstairs, Afrodita1, Leon, LeightonGranger_ ). De verdad, que parece una tontería pero nos animáis un montón a seguir (a mí, escribiendo, a ellos, existiendo y llenándome la cabeza con sus historias).

Recordad que _**los fragmentos en cursiva y en negrita**_ están directamente sacados de la Orden del Fenix, que en esta entrega hay bastantes.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

La situación no mejoró mucho durante los días siguientes. Como si algún ente supernatural quisiera burlarse de ellos de la noche a la mañana se publicó el Decreto de Enseñanza n.º 24. Umbridge debía sospechar de sus intenciones por algún motivo. ¿Por qué sino iba a entrar en vigor una regla que disolvía los clubes existentes y sometía su regulación a su juicio? Sus compañeros de Gryffindor no se hicieron de rogar, y cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor aquella mañana las dudas quedaron expuestas.

— _ **¿Le habéis visto?**_

— _ **¿Creéis que lo sabe?**_

— _ **¿Qué pensáis hacer?**_

 _ **Todos miraban a Harry, y él echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ningún profesor cerca.**_

— _ **Seguiremos adelante de todos modos, desde luego —dijo con serenidad.**_

— _ **Sabía que dirías eso —repuso George, sonriente, y le dio una palmada en el brazo.**_

— _ **¿Los prefectos también? —preguntó Fred**_ con sorna en la voz, _**mirando inquisitivamente a Ron y**_ , sobre todo, _**a Hermione**_.

— _ **Por supuesto —afirmó ella con frialdad.**_ Hermione tampoco había olvidado su discusión del pasado fin de semana. Su actitud le parecía infantil, y si él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había ido demasiado lejos, ella tampoco pensaba hacer nada para terminar con aquel enfado.

Su desparpajo no había terminado ahí. Noches más tarde los gemelos y Lee se dedicaron a hacer una exhibición de sus surtidos saltaclases. ¡Delante de sus narices! Era como si disfrutara echándole un pulso.

Sus resoplidos de desagrado no pasaron desapercibidos para Harry.

— _ **Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no vas y les dices que paren? —le preguntó con irritación.**_

— _ **No puedo, porque técnicamente no están haciendo nada malo —contestó ella apretando los dientes—. Están en su derecho de comerse esas porquerías, y no encuentro ninguna norma que diga que los idiotas que los aclaman no tengan derecho a comprarlas, a menos que esté demostrado que son peligrosas en algún sentido, y no parece que lo sean.**_

Así era. Puede que los artículos que colaran sí fueran peligrosos, pero desde aquella noche no les había vuelto a pillar _in fraganti_. Al menos sí habían tenido la decencia de mantener sus actividades ilegales más en secreto. Nada le gustaría más que tener una excusa para detener su exhibición. Estaba demasiado mosqueada como para preocuparse por ser "la aguafiestas". Pero no era el caso. _**Hermione, Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando cómo George vomitaba a chorro en un cubo, se comía el resto del chicle y se enderezaba, sonriente y con los brazos extendidos, para recibir el prolongado aplauso de su público.**_

Le sacaban de quicio.

— _ **La verdad es que no entiendo por qué Fred y George sólo aprobaron tres TIMOS cada uno —comentó Harry—. Lo hacen muy bien**_.

Hermione bufó.

— _ **Ya, pero es que sólo saben hacer "trucos espectaculares" que no tienen ninguna aplicación práctica —apuntó con desdén**_.

Era cierto. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero algunos de los productos que había visto requerían un nivel de magia bastante superior al que se esperaría de personas que suspenden casi todos sus TIMOS. Si aprovecharan esas habilidades para algo de más provecho quién sabe lo que habrían conseguido ya.

— _ **¿Ninguna aplicación práctica? —repitió Ron con crispación—. Hermione, ya llevan ganados unos veintiséis galeones.**_

Hermione rechazó su comentario con desdén, y trató de concentrarse en sus deberes de astronomía. No tuvo mucho éxito. Tiempo después el corro que rodeaba a los gemelos se dispersó, y junto con Lee se sentaron para contar sus beneficios. Fred le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero Hermione le ignoró deliberadamente. Era consciente de que, si no estuviera tan enfadada, algunos de sus trucos incluso le parecerían divertidos. Pero no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ceder.

Se despidieron de ellos cuando terminaron. _**Fred agitó ostentosamente su caja llena de galeones, y ella frunció el entrecejo.**_

No pensaba dársela en absoluto.

* * *

Fred tampoco quería ceder. _"Jamás de los jamases"_ , se había dicho.

Pero se estaba cansando de aquella situación.

Cada vez que coincidían (y de pronto se encontraban tanto que Fred tuvo que plantearse lo caprichoso que era el destino), Hermione pasaba de él o encontraba alguna excusa para contestarle con frialdad. El curso anterior no le habría importado lo más mínimo, lo sabía. Pero aquel año habían comenzado a tener más relación y Fred había llegado a apreciar su compañía, hasta el punto de echarla algo de menos ahora que no disponía de ella. Hermione era divertida, se empeñaba en no serlo y más ahora que estaba enfadada, pero él se lo pasaba bien con ella.

Fue en la primera reunión del grupo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que poner fin a aquella situación. Hermione se encontraba al lado de Harry, presidiendo el encuentro, y _**l**_ _ **e miró de forma ceñuda**_ cuando _**propuso**_ _**"Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia"**_ como nombre para el equipo. Fred trató de pasarlo por alto, pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo culpable. Echarle en cara que no se saltase las reglas por ellos y sí para luchar contra Umbridge fue un golpe bajo que carecía de sentido. El ED iba a ayudar a mucha gente, había sido una idea estupenda.

Cuando Harry los mandó practicar por parejas, George y él formaron una sin necesidad de preguntarse. Vio de reojo como Hermione, por su parte, se juntaba con Ron.

 _C_ _ómo no_.

Trató de centrarse en el hechizo en cuestión, pero hacía tiempo que él y su hermano manejaban con destreza el _expelliarmus_. Se desarmaron un par de veces, después decidieron cambiar de objetivo. Divisaron a Zacharias Smith en el otro extremo de la sala y no pudieron contenerse. _**Cada vez que abría la boca para desarmar a Anthony Goldstein, hacían que su propia varita saliera despedida de su mano**_. Al cabo de cuatro intentos levantó la cabeza rojo de rabia, pero no distinguió a los gemelos entre tanta gente y hechizos surcando la sala. Harry acabó resolviendo el misterio.

— _ **Lo siento Harry —se apresuró a decir George al comprobar que Harry lo miraba.**_ Fred intentó contener la risa ** _—. No he podido evitarlo._**

Lee se acercó a ellos desternillándose. Fred observó que Neville se había unido a Ron y a Hermione. y decidió que tenía que aprovechar el momento.

—Hermione —le llamó. Ella se giró sorprendida—. ¿Practicas conmigo?

Permaneció mirándole de forma afilada durante un instante, probablemente preguntándose qué tramaba o pensando alguna excusa, aunque no creía que tuviese reparo alguno en decirle simplemente "no". Pero contrario a sus expectativas acabó aceptando a regañadientes. Se separaron unos pasos de sus anteriores parejas y comenzaron a desarmarse por turnos. Hermione mantenía una expresión concentrada que a Fred le fascinaba. Incluso con uno de los hechizos más sencillos parecía que ella se enfrentara a la tarea de su vida. Tenía un nivel de compromiso con las cosas envidiable.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el primer minuto. Al final fue Fred quien tiró su orgullo a la basura y decidió romper el hielo.

—Apenas me has dirigido la palabra desde Hogsmeade —observó.

—Tampoco tenía mucho que decir —repuso ella.

Fred asintió, nada convencido.

—¿Ni siquiera para echarme la bronca? —Su varita salió entonces disparada con un impulso algo más fuerte que los anteriores. Había intentado sonar divertido, pero vio cómo Hermione fruncía los labios y mantenía una expresión dolida.

—Mi propósito en la vida no es "echarte la bronca" o castigarte, Fred. Por si no lo sabías.

—Ya lo sé. Yo… No digo que… —De pronto se sintió ridículo ante su propio comentario. Quería hacer las paces e iba a lograr el efecto contrario—. Perdona por lo que dije aquella noche. Estaba mosqueado y hablé sin pensar. El Ejército de Dumbledore ha sido una idea brillante, va a ayudar a mucha gente —Ya está, lo había soltado, y por cómo ella asintió dedujo que estaba todo olvidado. Sin embargo a Fred le dio la sensación de que aun no estaba del todo predispuesta a hablarle—. ¿Qué tal vas con los estudios?

—Bueno, aun no te he pedido un surtido saltaclases, ¿no? —Fred bloqueó el expelliarmus que acababa de lanzarle y éste rebotó hasta desarmar a Hermione. Ella le lanzó una mirada sorprendida. Fred sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—"Aun".

A partir de entonces el "duelo" fue algo más entretenido. Continuaron practicando el _expelliarmus_ , pero la introducción de hechizos defensivos les obligaba a estar más alerta. Además, Hermione se mostró algo más relajada.

—¿Qué tal vosotros con esos caramelos de fiebre? ¿Habéis solucionado el problema de los forúnculos?

Fred se extrañó.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Ron me habló de ello. Está nervioso por el partido.

—Ya bueno, tiene motivos para estarlo.

—No seas así —le reprendió Hermione—, estoy segura de que hace lo que puede.

—Sí, igual que nosotros por no echarnos a llorar.

—Podrías usar el Colirio de escamas —propuso. Fred la miró con curiosidad—. No sé qué materiales usáis para confeccionar esos caramelos, pero no suele producir ninguna infección o reacción alérgica, y es posible que vuestra piel se vuelva menos sensible y no se produzca ese sarpullido.

—Sí… ¡Eso tiene sentido! —exclamó, eufórico—. ¿Sabes, Hermione? Si no fueras tan _prefecta_ hasta podrías trabajar con nosotros.

Fred le guiñó un ojo, ella rodó los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa. Después buscó entre la gente con la mirada.

— _ **Oye, Harry —le gritó desde el otro extremo de la sala—. ¿Has mirado la hora?**_

* * *

Hermione estaba contenta de que las cosas hubieran regresado a su cauce. Se alegraba de poder volver a hablar con Fred con normalidad: ignorarle había sido más costoso de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duró demasiado, concretamente hasta el primer partido de quidditch. Gryffindor había ganado contra Slytherin. Hermione bajó las escaleras de las gradas, eufórica. Estaba deseando felicitarles a todos.

Conforme se acercaba al grupo supo que algo no iba bien. Alicia, Angelina y Katie sujetaban a Fred como podían, y Harry hacía lo suyo con George. Los rostros de los gemelos se habían transformado en la encarnación del odio. Enfrente suyo, Malfoy les miraba con una sonrisa burlona y aspecto triunfador. Llegó a punto para escuchar el final de su despreciable discurso.

—… _**a lo mejor es que todavía te acuerdas de cómo apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda...**_

El efecto fue inmediato. _**Un segundo más tarde Harry soltó a George y ambos corrían a toda velocidad hacia Malfoy.**_ Hermione contempló la escena horrorizada. Fred aun trataba de desasirse del agarre de las chicas. Ella se apresuró a ayudarlas. Se puso delante suyo y le sujetó con fuerza, posando sus dos manos en sus hombros y obligándole a mirarla.

—¡Así no vas a conseguir nada Fred, tranquilízate! —le suplicó, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Pero en aquel momento Fred no era Fred, y descargó con ella la furia que no podía descargar en Malfoy.

—¿¡Por qué no dejas de entrometerte en mi vida de una jodida vez!?

 _ **Oía chillidos de las chicas, los gritos de dolor de Malfoy, un silbato y el bramido del público alrededor de ellos**_ , pero nada de eso le importaba. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione miró con desprecio a Fred una vez más, antes de marcharse con paso decidido entre la multitud.

* * *

Fred se sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de asquerosos _bundimuns_ sobre la cabeza. La victoria de Gryffindor no era suficiente consuelo como para hacerle olvidar la humillación y los comentarios de Malfoy, el castigo de Umbridge, y lo desagradable que había sido con Hermione. Se encontraban en la sala común. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Harry y no le había dirigido la mirada ni una sola palabra en toda la noche.

— _ **¡… Y suspender a Fred, cuando él no ha hecho nada! —añadió Alicia, furiosa, golpeándose la rodilla con el puño.**_

— _ **No he hecho nada porque no me habéis dejado —intervino sin poder contener una mueca de desagrado—. Si no me hubierais sujetado, habría hecho puré a ese cerdo.**_

Ni siquiera había podido pegarle una sola patada, era indignante. No tenía ánimos para nada. No podía volver a jugar a quidditch, ese capullo se paseaba por ahí totalmente impune y Hermione volvía a odiarle. Solo quería acostarse y que terminara de una vez ese día tan absurdo. Él y George se marcharon a su habitación poco después, y ni siquiera hizo amago de establecer contacto visual con Hermione porque sabía que le rehuiría la mirada.

 _Fantástico día, simplemente fantástico_.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí la nueva entrega! Me da miedo estar metiendo demasiado dramón, pero teniendo en cuenta que quiero canonizarlo, de repente Hermione vuelve a estar cortante con Fred siendo que antes estaba simpática y tengo que plantearme por qué. Y sale esto. Espero que os siga gustando, ¿serán dos discusiones así en una misma semana demasiado para la paciencia de Hermione? ¿Tendrá Fred que suplicar que le disculpe o bailarle una sevillana? ¿Se darán cuenta de que se necesitan más de lo que parece? CHÁN CHÁN. Todo en los próximos capítulos.

Y bueno, que ahora sí que sí espero no aparecer por aquí en unos días, porque por muchas ganas que tenga de escribir, no debo xD Pero ya sabéis que mi buzón y la casilla de comentarios de abajo siguen abiertos a sugerencias, halagos, tomatazos y otras hortalizas. También si os da por releeros HP5 podéis comentarme si os gusta cómo están encajadas las escenas o vuestras perspectivas de lo que podría pasar en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Lo que queráis! Estoy a una lechuza de distancia.

Y ahora sí, la pesada se despide. Mucha suerte a todos los que también estáis con los finales, una porción de felix felicis digital para todos :)

 _(abrazos eléctricos.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autora** : _Lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho_ por haber tardado tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo y volver. Me pillaron los exámenes y las vacaciones de verano y he estado últimamente con una crisis escritoril bastante grave. Además escribí el principio del capítulo y el ordenador se fastidió y lo perdí y con él un poco las ganas. Me dio mucha pena porque vi que la historia gustaba y a mí me encantaba imaginarla, encajar las escenas y escribirlas, pero de verdad que he estado bloqueada. De pronto esta noche _(aquí son las 7_ _de la mañana_ _y llevo toda la noche escribiendo)_ me he sentado junto al ordenador y la libreta y aquí estoy, cual iluminada, con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y en el que pasan cosas que, no me voy a anticipar, pero igual os gustan, igual me odiáis (o igual un poco de ambas).

Así que nada, que no hay más espacio para disculpas, que intentaré publicar cuanto antes y sino que sepáis que yo no abandono (al menos para siempre) ninguna de mis historias.

También quería daros las gracias ( _después de contaros mi vida_ ) a todos aquellos que comentáis y os interesáis por la historia. Muchas gracias porque son pequeños impulsos que me motivan a seguir escribiéndola :3

Os dejo el capítulo, os recuerdo que **_los fragmentos extraídos directamente de la Orden del Fenix están en cursiva y en negrita_**.

Espero que os guste y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Muy pronto las primeras nieves comenzaron a vestir de blanco al castillo y sus jardines. Con ellas llegaron también las primeras batallas entre improvisadas trincheras. El domingo por la mañana los deberes y pergaminos a medio escribir dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos baúles, mientras los alumnos se divertían en el exterior. Los había que surcaban el lago helado con sus patines, que construían muñecos que se quitaban el sombrero cuando pasaba alguien y saludaban con agradable encanto, o que se deslizaban en trineo por los terrenos inclinados. Fred, George y Lee no pudieron evitar abandonar un momento la pelea de bolas de nieve en la que participaban para provocar que el trineo de Zacharias Smith derrapase al final de la cuesta y él cayese de morros sobre la nieve. Ernie, Hannah y el resto de sus amigos rieron mientras Zacharias se frotaba la nariz, dolorido, y escudriñaba su alrededor en busca de los responsables.

La batalla había escalado varios niveles en el momento en el que alguien había tenido la brillante de idea de encantar las bolas de nieve para que volaran a toda velocidad hacia un determinado objetivo. En un intento por esquivarlos, varios de los proyectiles acabaron redirigidos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, lo que provocó que Ron se asomara por la ventana tan rojo de rabia como su cabello y gritara _**"¡Ya está bien!"**_ justo antes de ser víctima de un impacto y volver a esconder la cabeza.

Sin duda el invierno era la estación preferida de Fred. Estudiaba las posibilidades del hielo que se extendía al pie de las escaleras cuando una figura conocida casi resbala con ella. Hermione se reincorporó como si no hubiera sucedido nada y continuó su camino con medido cuidado. Fred permaneció observándola desde su posición, lo que le hizo terminar con una gran bola de nieve en su oreja izquierda. De nuevo llevaban varios días sin cruzar palabra y, esta vez, tenía claro que él era el responsable de ello. Hermione había estado fría y cortante con él en varias ocasiones, pero los desaires que llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas eran una pequeña tortura.

Decidido, se alejó de George y Lee murmurando una disculpa y se dirigió hacia ella. Hermione avanzaba con dificultad a través de la nieve, teniendo que dar grandes zancadas de vez en cuando debido a la cantidad acumulada. Aun así se movía con premura, y a Fred no le quedó otra que llamarla para intentar que le esperara y así alcanzarla.

—¡Hermione! —gritó. Ella se dio la vuelta en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Fred le vio afilar la mirada para intentar distinguir quien le llamaba, y cuando fue consciente, abrió mucho los ojos y siguió su camino con más prisa que antes—. ¡Eh, HERMIONE!

La persecución que siguió a los gritos resultó un poco patética, a ojos de Fred, ya que ambos tenían que hacer movimientos estrambóticos para avanzar con velocidad a través de la nieve. Finalmente, Hermione llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid, se sacudió la nieve de los zapatos y subió las escalerillas. Llevaba varios turnos llamando a la puerta cuando Fred la alcanzó.

—Hey, te estaba llamando.

—¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta —replicó ella con sorna, sin dejar de aporrear la madera ni volverse para mirarle.

Fred aceptó el golpe con una sonrisa, _empezamos bien_. Iba a tener que armarse de paciencia y valor.

—Hermione — _toc, toc, toc_ —, verás, yo quería... — _toc, toc, toc_ —. Eh, Hermione — _toc, toc, toc_ —. Oye Hermione — _toc, toc, toc_ —, me parece que Hagrid no está — _toc, toc TOC._

Hermione resopló frustrada.

—¡Qué deducción tan abrumadora Fred! ¿Ese es el secreto de vuestros experimentos?

—Hermione, quiero hablar contigo —dijo él, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el semblante serio. Por un momento Fred se vio desarmado de cualquier argumento. Suspiró, intentando recuperar las palabras—. Mira, yo... Siento mucho lo que te dije después del partido. Sé que, a pesar del penoso desenlace, solo intentabas ayudarme, como siempre —Hermione arqueó las cejas y desvió la mirada—. En aquel momento no era yo. Malfoy... Consiguió sacarme de mis casillas con aquellos comentarios. Te pido que me perdones.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y le miró con indiferencia.

—Está bien Fred, estás perdonado —Fred sonrió, pero fue consciente de que Hermione no parecía más receptiva—. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a Hagrid.

El año pasado, Fred habría dejado que abandonara aquellos escalones, habría hecho alguna broma como despedida y habría vuelto con sus amigos. Pero por suerte aquel curso había adquirido algo de inteligencia emocional y era capaz de percibir que Hermione no había quedado satisfecha, y por tanto él tampoco. Le sujetó del brazo cuando bajaba y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Hermione pareció sorprendida por el gesto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación... —Preguntó mientras descendía un par de escalones para situarse a la misma altura que ella—... de que a pesar de todo sigues enfadada?

—No estoy enfadada, Fred —respondió con voz cansada.

—¿No? Pues no pareces muy amistosa.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo que ir a buscar a Hagrid.

—Hermione... Que nos conocemos.

Ella rodó los ojos, algo exasperada.

—¡Ah! Es que ya hemos pasado por esto Fred: nos llevamos genial hasta que yo digo o hago algo que te incordia mínimamente y tú me mandas a tomar viento, luego vienes, me pides perdón con esa expresión de cachorro degollado, yo cedo y el ciclo se repite. Simplemente estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Fred enmudeció. No había sido del todo consciente hasta entonces cómo había estado actuando. Boqueó un par de veces, tratando de responder algo, pero por primera vez no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir. Hermione le miraba con curiosidad.

—Yo...

—Déjalo Fred —le interrumpió con amabilidad—, en serio. Ya te digo que no estoy enfadada.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa como despedida y volvió a darse la vuelta. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Fred volvió a cogerle del brazo, esta vez más firme, pero con mayor delicadeza.

—No puedo hablar por el Fred del futuro porque es tan cabezota e imprevisible como el del presente —le dijo—, ni puedo prometerte que no volverá a tener una rabieta porque está en su naturaleza equivocarse demasiado a menudo —Hermione sonrió y arqueó las cejas, expectante. Fred continuó, animado por su cambio de expresión—. Pero sí puedo asegurarte que, en caso de que suceda, volverá a probar suerte con la cara de cachorro degollado, y te perseguirá por la nieve y los pasillos con una banda de howlers cantarines si hace falta. Por cuatro razones muy simples: me haces reír, me caes demasiado bien, me gusta hacerte reír y nunca me ha apetecido perderme una carcajada —ella se rio, una risa breve pero satisfecha—. Así que lo siento mucho de verdad si te exaspero y te llevo a un círculo, pero mi naturaleza no podrá evitar incordiarte para que le perdones.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundida.

—Ay Fred —musitó—, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Pues, visto el discursito, estaría guay que me perdonases —sugirió. Y añadió las palabras que, por orgullo, tantas veces había omitido en sus disculpas, y solo ahora veía lo ridículo que había sido—, _por favor_.

Hermione no tenía nada que perdonar. Ya se lo había dicho, que no estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con Fred? Había sido un estúpido, un desagradecido, un niñato y no le había costado lo más mínimo ignorarle las dos últimas semanas porque sabía que se lo merecía. Claro que tenía amor propio y no se dejaba pisotear pero, sencillamente, sabía que era incapaz de estar molesta con él de por vida. Y aun así, con esos ojos, con ese castaño claro mirándole de esa forma intensa que solo había visto Fred, pidiéndole _por favor_ que le perdonara, era incapaz de no hacerlo.

—De acuerdo Fred —respondió, divertida—. Te concedo tu mayor deseo y estás perdonado.

Fred se echó a reír, se llevó la mano al pecho con aire dramático y fingió que se emocionaba.

—Oh, por Merlín, gracias, ¡gracias! Este es el día más feliz de mi vida —sujetó con parsimonia la mano enguantada de Hermione y le besó el dorso. Después fingió que escupía algunos hilillos de lana—. Nunca volveré a lavarme estos labios.

—Qué nivel de romanticismo tan abrumador —replicó ella entre carcajadas.

Fred le hizo compañía mientras esperaba a Hagrid. Le preocupaba que no apareciera, pero no tenía nada más que hacer en toda mañana, y aunque había traído un libro por si acaso, su compañía era más agradable. En los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que Fred tenía muchos más temas de conversación de los que podría haber pensado el año pasado. Cuando hablaban se provocaban mutuamente y bromeaban, sí, pero también eran capaces de mantener conversaciones de carácter más serio e interesante. Sin duda, no podía equivocarse al pensar que se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Hablaban de ello, cuando Fred confesó que aun así se le hacía algo extraño.

—Ya sabes, ser buen amigo de la mejor amiga de mis hermanos pequeños. Es como un cruce de generaciones curioso.

—Tampoco te creas tan mayor —le dijo ella—. Además, ¿también te llevas bien con Harry, no es así?

—Sí, pero es diferente. George y yo consideramos a Harry algo así como nuestro primo: le queremos, nos cae bien y confiamos en él. Pero es algo más... fraternal, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Hermione bufó.

—Menos mal que eres mejor con las bromas que con las palabras.

—Vamos, me has entendido.

—Sí bueno, y tengo que reconocer que tu discursito no ha estado del todo mal. No seré como tu hermana pero has demostrado un gran interés en llevarte bien conmigo, ¡algo bueno tendré!

Fred permaneció pensativo unos instantes. Era una buena pregunta, y muy razonable. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en ella? Y lo peor. ¿Por qué sentía que, aunque quisiera, no podría reprimirlo?

Hermione interpretó su silencio con nerviosismo, iba a decir algo para desviar el tema de conversación cuando divisó a Hagrid a lo lejos, saliendo del bosque prohibido.

—Oh no, ¿qué hacía Hagrid ahí? —anunció—. Espero que no esté preparando nada demasiado peligroso.

—¿Para vosotros?

—Para él mismo. Puedo tolerar, e incluso comprender, que esa arpía eche a Trelawney, pero no dejaré que haga lo mismo con Hagrid.

Fred le tomó el pelo una vez más. Era una tentación inevitable.

—Pues cuando Hermione Granger elige una causa solo queda temer por nuestras vidas.

—Oh, calla anda. Voy a hablar con él. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Hermione se alejó de nuevo avanzando con dificultad y Fred permaneció unos segundos sentado en los escalones antes de dirigirse de vuelta a las trincheras. Todavía había varias dudas revoloteando por su cabeza que le tenían algo confundido.

* * *

 _ **Llegó diciembre, y dejó más nieve y un verdadero alud de deberes para los alumnos de quinto año**_. Las batallas en las trincheras cada vez contaban con menos contrincantes y cuando atardecía el frío arrastraba al resto de alumnos dentro de los muros del castillo. _**Las obligaciones como prefectos de Ron y Hermione también se hacían más pesadas a medida que se aproximaba la Navidad. Los llamaron para que supervisaran la decoración del castillo; para que vigilaran a los de primero y a los de segundo, que tenían que quedarse dentro del colegio a la hora del recreo porque fuera hacía demasiado frío; y para turnarse con Argus Filch para patrullar por los pasillos, pues el conserje sospechaba que el espíritu navideño podía traducirse en un brote de duelos de magos. Estaban tan ocupados que Hermione tuvo que dejar de tejer gorros de elfo, y estaba muy nerviosa porque sólo le quedaba lana para hacer otros tres**_. A dos semanas de las vacaciones le quedaban aun la mitad de sus deberes por terminar y, supo que estaba llegando a su límite, cuando empezó a plantearse si no debería haberse quitado alguna optativa. Así que no le quedó otra que tomar una decisión radical.

Se encontraba haciendo su ronda por los pasillos del sexto piso. Llevaba su libro de runas antiguas encima para estudiar cuando se vaciaran, pero eran las diez y primero debía estar atenta a los últimos alumnos que trataban de aplazar el momento de volver a su sala común.

Giró la esquina que comunicaba con el ala este cuando se topó de bruces con Fred, que salía del aula.

—Hermione —le saludó él con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

—Fred.

—No te preocupes prefecta —dijo guiñándole un ojo—, me volvía ahora mismo hacia la sala común como el alumno responsable que soy.

—¡No! —le detuvo ella con ímpetu. Fred se giró, sorprendido por el arrebato—. Quiero decir... Ven, camina conmigo.

Anduvieron por los pasillos durante unos treinta segundos en completo silencio. Al final fue Fred quien rompió el hielo.

—No es que no me parezca todo un privilegio caminar al lado de la prefecta de nuestra casa —dijo con sorna—, ¿pero podría conocer el propósito de este paseo?

—Hmmm, verás —empezó ella, con visible dificultad. Fred le escuchaba con atención, ignorando totalmente cuales podían ser las intenciones de Hermione—, resulta que últimamente me he estado viendo... Un poco más agobiada que de costumbre.

—Es comprensible, mira lo que hizo el cargo con Percy, básicamente os explotan.

—Hmmm, sí. Y bueno, yo he intentado adaptarme a estas condiciones porque es lo que Dumbledore esperaba de mí cuando me concedió el cargo. He estado cumpliendo con mi deber, como bien sabes que he hecho siempre —empezó hablando despacio, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, pero conforme siguió el hilo de la conversación el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella y al final su discurso se convirtió en un monólogo inconexo y atolondrado que le provocó a Fred una risilla imposible de disimular—, y como haré siempre, vamos, no pienses que voy a dejar de hacerlo solo porque se me agota la lana para tejer y no tengo tiempo de visitar a las Hermanas Tejedoras en Hogsmeade. Minnie siempre me dice que tengo que ser perseverante y eso es lo que estoy haciendo a pesar de todo. Porque claro, no puedes esperar que yo, Hermione Granger, vaya a _se puede saber de qué te estás riendo_.

—De nada, de nada, continúa. ¿Qué decía Minnie?

—¿No puedes estar serio ni dos minutos?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté serio si me secuestras para hablarme de una tejedora que se llama Minnie?

—¡Ugh! Está bien, vale —cedió Hermione, visiblemente exasperada—. Mejor lo suelto directamente —tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si se preparara para hacer algo muy desagradable, que divirtió y asustó a Fred a partes iguales—. He estado demasiado ocupada con mi cargo de prefecta y no llego a todo: no puedo seguir con el PEDDO, hacer todas mis tareas, estudiar lo que me gustaría y, además, asistir a todas las clases. Por tanto necesito un remedio para obtener algo de tiempo y, puesto que ya no puedo contar con el giratiempo de tercero, no me ha quedado otra que acudir a ti... Si sabes a lo que me refiero —soltó todo de carrerilla y sin parar un momento para tomar aire, pero le dio la sensación de que Fred había pillado la indirecta. Él permaneció mirándola enarcando una ceja.

—¿Tuviste un giratiempo en tercero?

Hermione resopló.

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ha quedado?

—Hombre, desde luego me ha llamado la atención, sí.

—Pues sí, lo tuve, quise asistir a todas las clases y a McGonagall le pareció correcto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. Hermione esperaba una respuesta, y no tuvo del todo claro que Fred le había entendido hasta que atisbó un destello perverso en sus ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Hermione Jean Granger, quien iba a decirte entonces que dos años más tardes estarías intentando saltártelas.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Puedes no recrearte en esto, ¿por favor?

Fred sonrió como un niño pequeño después de ganar un cromo muy preciado en un intercambio ventajoso.

—¡Já! Sabía que acabarías cayendo. ¿Quién te dijo a principio de curso que acabarías cayendo? ¿Y quién ha acabado cayendo? —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa permanecía dibujada en los labios en una expresión que decía claramente _señor dame paciencia porque como me des fuerzas..._ —. Esto es toda una sorpresa.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo.

—¡No, no! Será todo un honor hacer una entrega de nuestro mejorado Surtido Saltaclases a la prefecta de nuestra casa —y añadió en voz más baja: _(también hacemos pedidos confidenciales)_.

—No, en serio. Me has hecho darme cuenta de que en realidad no quiero hacerlo. Me había olvidado de la satisfacción que me proporciona no darte la razón —Cogió su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió con satisfacción—. Muchas gracias Fred.

Un crujido provocó que la sonrisa de Fred se desvaneciera. Hermione también se puso seria, sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, y dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba él con curiosidad. Unos segundos después Fred le sujetaba entre sus brazos y ambos se habían arrastrado detrás de una columna cercana.

—¿¡Pero qué estás...!?

—¡Ssshh, creo que es Filch!

—¡Soy prefecta! Puedo estar en el pasillo a estas horas.

—Ya, ¿y qué piensas que dirá si te ve conmigo? ¿No crees que le encantaría desacreditar a la prefecta de Gryffindor por "abusar de su poder"? —Un gesto de horror se dibujó en la mirada de Hermione—. Igual hasta se piensa que te has escabullido de tu puesto para hacer... Pues ya sabes, cosas.

—¿Cosas? —preguntó extrañada. Fred enarcó una ceja y puso una mirada que provocó que Hermione se ruborizara—. ¡Oh, Merlín Santísimo! ¿Cómo puedes...? ¡Tú y...! Por favor.

—Es lo que Filch podría pensar —respondió con un gesto divertido. Volvió a escucharse el crujido de una puerta esta vez más cercano—. ¡Silencio! Pégate a mí.

Pero aquel plan era ridículo, pensaba Hermione. La esquina de aquel pasillo les proporcionaba refugio tanto por la pared de detrás como por el ventanal, y la columna al otro lado les cubría del resto de ángulos, pero el banco que tenían al lado les impedía colocarse de forma cómoda para aguantar así mucho tiempo sin desequilibrarse. Esperaba que no tuviesen que pasar más minutos de los necesarios. Además, Fred se había movido tan deprisa que Hermione no había tenido tiempo de apoyarse en Fred de otra forma que contra su pecho, y el libro de Runas Antiguas había quedado entre ellos. El espacio era tan escaso que a poco que se separaran el libro se caería, y entonces la tendrían armada.

Escucharon pasos avanzar por el corredor cercano y, como impulsada por un mecanismo, todo el cuerpo de Hermione se puso en tensión.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —escuchó la voz acartonada del conserje.

Qué tonta había sido jugándosela de esa forma. Intentó controlar la respiración, porque sentía que con cada suspiro de aire que liberaba estaba montando tanto escándalo como si pasara un huracán. Al verla tan nerviosa, Fred la estrechó más hacia él y murmuró un "tranquila" que le erizó el vello de la piel.

De pronto fue plenamente consciente de la cercanía de Fred. Sabía que era peor la perspectiva de un castigo, no por el castigo en sí, sino porque veía claramente las palabras "sorpresa" y "decepción" saliendo de la boca de la profesora McGonagall. Pero de repente se encontraba más nerviosa por Fred, y las sensaciones que estaba experimentando que porque Filch les pillara, _y en esa situación, encima_.

Hermione tenía los brazos agazapados contra el torso de Fred, mientras que él la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, suavemente pero con firmeza. Era como si no tuviera tela allí donde su mano le estaba rozando, notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo como si fuera verano y llevara un abrigo de plumas. Intentó de nuevo controlar su respiración, porque le daba inmensa vergüenza que Fred descubriese el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella: respiraba por la nariz y expulsaba despacio el aire por la boca. Y, sobre todo, procuraba bajo ningún concepto mirarle a los ojos.

Pero Fred también lo estaba sintiendo. Tan pronto como se habían posicionado había sabido que no era una buena idea. Llevaba varias semanas dándole vueltas a aquella conversación en la cabaña de Hagrid, sobre por qué tenía tanto interés en llevarse bien con ella, y aunque no había dado con una respuesta clara, sí había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione le atraía de formas que no podía explicar. Se había descubierto a sí mismo observándola en el Gran Comedor, en el desayuno, en la comida, en la cena; analizando sus movimientos durante las reuniones del ED, el modo en el que sujetaba la varita y la posición de sus pies, la mirada afilada fijando el objetivo y la curva en sus labios cuando quedaba satisfecha, pero no quería presumir; en una ocasión perdió el hilo de una conversación porque no pudo evitar fijarse en todos los detalles de su expresión cuando se mostraba decidida, luchadora. Era una locura, cuanto más trataba de analizar por qué tenía ese efecto en él más se encontraba analizándola a ella y perdida en sus miradas y palabras.

Sentía ahora la fragilidad de su cintura, los pliegues del jersey y la camisa sobre su piel con un tacto hiper sensible, como si fuera a deshilacharse al más mínimo roce. Controló su respiración porque la cabeza de Hermione estaba a la altura de su cuello, al lado de su pecho, y sabía que podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón correr a un ritmo antinatural. Notaba todo su cuerpo cargado, en tensión, pero no quería mover las piernas porque eso llevaría a cambiar de posición, a dejar de sentir la corriente eléctrica circulando entre ambos.

Como magia.

Ya no escuchaba los pasos de Filch, ya no escuchaba nada. Percibía un intenso pitido desde lo más profundo de su oído y tenía la sensación de tener todos los sentidos aletargados excepto el tacto. Sentía el calor pegado a su ropa y sabía que estaba alimentando la expectación y la tortura al no moverse, pero no era capaz de hacer nada. Su cerebro estaba en blanco alrededor de la imagen de Hermione pegada a él.

En ese momento Hermione subió la mirada: despacio, un movimiento tímido e inseguro, mudo de expectación. Fred tragó saliva. Sus ojos se habían encontrado y ahora sabía que ella también lo estaba percibiendo, todo aquello, esa atmósfera que se había creado alrededor que constituía una burbuja. Supo que era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ella tampoco se movió. Y él no podía dejar de mirarla. Solo en el momento en que, despacio y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a descender la vista y contempló sus labios. Se acercó muy despacio, y cuando pensó _"voy a besar a Hermione Granger"_ no pudo ver nada más.

Y de repente _nada más_.

Un ruido sordo.

Hermione se había deslizado hacia un lado y el libro que había entre ellos había caído al suelo. Una vez al descubierto Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y volvió en sí, miro a los lados pero por suerte no había ni rastro del conserje.

Fred también había vuelto en sí. Tenía aun la respiración agitada, como Hermione, pero ya no notaba el cerebro embotado ni el aire pegajoso y comprimido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un par de segundos, hasta que Hermione carraspeó y balbuceó algo sobre volver a la sala común.

—Sí —respondió Fred con la voz áspera y más grave de lo habitual. Se aclaró la garganta—. Claro, volvamos ya.

El camino hasta la sala común fue más tenso aún si cabe que la situación que acababan de vivir, si bien Hermione lo calificaría como otro tipo de tensión.

Se sentía tremendamente incómoda. No entendía por qué se había apartado. No es que quisiera con todas sus fuerzas que Fred la besara, pero cuando había visto que se acercaba le había invadido un pánico voraz. Tampoco sabía si realmente iba a besarle o había sido imaginaciones suyas, era un poco egocéntrico pensar en ello. Levantó la vista hacia Fred pero parecía tan incómodo o más que ella.

La Señora Gorda les recibió con una mirada pícara que lo dijo todo sin decir nada.

—¿Alguien ha estado ocupado...?

—Orbita Draco —le interrumpió Fred antes de que siguiera. Hermione se ruborizó totalmente y llevó una mano a la sien para frotarla. No sabía dónde meterse.

—Como digáis —El retrato se abrió y Fred se hizo paso velozmente.

A quién quería engañar, sí había _deseado_ que le besara. Por Merlín, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca en su vida, como si les hubiesen rodeado plácidas llamas. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué Fred había actuado así? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Y ni siquiera cuando ambos se separaron en la escalera con sendos _"Nos vemos"_ y _"Que vaya bien"_ que sonaron igual de ridículos en sus respectivas cabezas; ni siquiera cuando se tumbó y no concilió el sueño en horas; ni siquiera cuando la mañana siguiente se despertó como si hubiera pasado la resaca de su vida, consiguió encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas.

* * *

Yyyyyy ¡hasta aquí! Espero que no me odiéis mucho pero ya sabéis que estoy intentando encajar las escenas en HP5 y este NO era el momento para el primer beso. Aun así espero que hayáis disfrutado de las dos escenas, pocas pero intensas, que os hayan gustado y que tengáis muchas ganas de más. Por si alguno tiene curiosidad, la música que he usado para centrarme y escribir la escena del casi beso es "Fly" de Ludovico Einaudi. No porque le pegue a la escena, que un poco también, sino porque tiene ese aura de tranquilidad y tensión que necesitaba para meterme en el ambiente.

Lo dicho al principio, intentaré que no pase mucho hasta la siguiente actualización, pero mientras ya sabéis que mi buzón y la casilla de comentarios de abajo siguen abiertos a sugerencias, halagos, tomatazos y otras hortalizas. También si os da por releeros HP5 podéis comentarme si os gusta cómo están encajadas las escenas o vuestras perspectivas de lo que podría pasar en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Lo que queráis! Estoy a una lechuza de distancia.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y vuestro cariño digital :D

 _(abrazos eléctricos.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autora** : ¡HE VUELTO! *se escuchan en la lejanía gritos de 'aleluya' y confeti adornando las calles* He pasado unos meses un poquillo difíciles escritorilmente hablando y no se me hacía fácil volver al teclado (y eso que estos dos me ponían ojitos para que siguiera escribiendo sobre ellos). Pero ya dije que, aunque tardara algunos meses, no pensaba dejar esta historia a medias y lo prometido es deuda. No voy a gastar párrafos y párrafos disculpándome pero sí voy a daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y palabras, de verdad que me animáis mucho a continuar escribiéndola. Yo creía que el Fred x Hermione iba a ser un delirio mío pero no sabéis cómo me alegra leeros a algunos decir que he conseguido que sea vuestra otp :') **Gracias**.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste, aunque igual tiene escenas un poquillo más de transición, pero son necesarios dada la trama.

Recordad que los que **_los fragmentos extraídos directamente de la Orden del Fenix están en cursiva y en negrita_**.

Espero que lo disfrutéis y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

La situación no mejoró durante los siguientes días. Si antes ya tenia problemas de tiempo ahora tenía que sumarle la falta de concentración. Se le acumulaban las responsabilidades y era incapaz de organizar sus pensamientos. Sentía como si una espesa niebla le estuviera embotando el cerebro.

—... Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando? —Ella levantó la cabeza. El bullicio del Gran Comedor volvió a hacerse eco a su alrededor. Ginny le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas un rato como ida.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y se frotó los ojos. Parecía encontrarse en letargo permanente.

—Nada, nada —Ginny era su mejor amiga, pero se sentía incapaz de contarle nada sobre Fred. Solo de pensarlo se moría de la vergüenza—. Perdóname, ¿qué me decías?

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió—. Tienes mala cara —La imagen delante de Hermione se desenfocó, y detrás de Ginny aparecieron dos figuras pelirrojas de sobra conocidas. Fred y Hermione no pudieron sostenerse la mirada durante mucho tiempo, pero el par de segundos que duró aquel encuentro a distancia le cortó la respiración. Enseguida, Fred se sentó junto a su hermano y otros compañeros y el momento pasó.

Hermione se centró en su amiga.

—Sí, sí, de verdad. Es solo que estoy hasta arriba con exámenes y las tareas de prefecta y no doy a basto.

—Bueno, ya sabes que si quieres hablar de algo me tienes aquí —le recordó. Hermione recibió la oferta con una sonrisa, pero sabía que si tenía que hablarle a alguien de su atracción por Fred no sería a su hermana pequeña. Al menos, mientras pudiera lidiar con ello por sí misma, aunque fuera al borde de un ataque de nervios—. Te preguntaba si crees que Harry se molestará por lo de las pruebas.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué se iba a molestar?

—Angelina nos ha convocado esta tarde a todos los interesados para cubrir los puestos de Harry y mis hermanos. Voy a presentarme como buscadora —comunicó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Es fantástico, Ginny! Seguro que lo haces genial.

—¿Tú crees? La verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa, pero tengo unas ganas impresionantes de demostrarles a todos de lo que es capaz la hermana pequeña de Fred y George.

—Por supuesto, llevas mucho tiempo entrenando por tu cuenta, ya es hora de que todos se enteren —le animó Hermione—. Y por Harry no te preocupes, él ya está suspendido, si tiene que sustituirle alguien seguro que se alegra de que seas tú.

—¡Eso espero!

Fred se rió de forma estridente al otro lado de la mesa. A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies: le dolía aquella situación por cosas como aquella, dejar de ser partícipe de esos momentos. Sobre todo se sentía ridícula porque esos temas nunca habían ocupado su mente durante tanto tiempo. Pero ya había aprendido que esa era una de las características de Fred, no ceñirse a la norma. Ginny se levantó de pronto y Hermione volvió a situarse.

—¿Tienes clase? —preguntó.

—Encantamientos. ¿Tú?

—Tengo la tarde libre, probablemente aprovecharé para ir a la biblioteca y adelantar algunos trabajos.

—¿Vendrás a ver las pruebas?

—¿A qué hora son?

—Angelina nos ha citado a todos los candidatos sobre las ocho, pero igual empiezan un poco más tarde. Vente cuando veas.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa. Tenía cosas que hacer pero supuso que a Ginny le haría ilusión y podía sacar un rato—. Ahí estaré.

No había tenido en cuenta sin embargo, que Fred probablemente también iba a acudir a las pruebas. Tanto a él como a George y a Harry les habían prohibido jugar, pero McGonagall había intervenido cuando Umbridge pretendió que tampoco pudieran asistir para dar apoyo moral al resto del equipo. Así que se encontró en la grada, muy feliz de ver a Ginny dándolo todo en el campo, pero en continua tensión. Desviaba la mirada hacia Fred inconscientemente cada vez que hacía algún movimiento, hablaba con alguien que estaba junto a ellos o gritaba a los jugadores. Y aunque podía parecer que para él todo seguía su curso Hermione percibía que Fred también le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. La situación le parecía ridícula, sobre todo porque ya no hablaban. Parecía mentira cómo había llegado a sentirse tan cercana a él que el simple hecho de no tener una conversación de vez en cuando se le hacía sumamente extraño, duro y triste.

Intentó volver a prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el campo, pero allí arriba hacía un frío memorable. Neville se removió inquieto a su lado. Tenía la nariz roja y los brazos le temblaban cruzados sobre el cuerpo.

—Es un poco inhumano que Angelina haga las pruebas en estas condiciones, ¿no te parece? —comentó casualmente.

—Un p-poco, sí. Su-supongo que pref-ferirá dejar el eq-quipo organizado p-para antes de las Nav-vidades —explicó.

Hermione decidió apiadarse de él. Se levantó de su sitio, se quitó la manta que le cubría los hombros y se la puso por encima a Neville, que pareció recuperar el calor corporal al instante.

—Gracias —sonrió aliviado. Alguien empezó a aplaudir de pronto y Neville volvió a fijar la atención en el campo: Ginny acababa de capturar la snitch que Angelina había liberado momentos antes—. Oye, Ginny juega muy bien.

Su amiga pasó cerca de las gradas y pudo ver la radiante sonrisa que vestía su rostro.

—La verdad es que sí —Se acordó entonces de algo—. Oye Neville. Mmm... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, si sé responderla…

—Esto… Bueno, tú… ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que no sentías nada por Ginny? —Neville le miró sorprendido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente—. Quiero decir, recuerdo que estabas emocionado por la perspectiva de ir al baile de Navidad con ella, pero cuando hablé contigo a finales de curso me dijiste que para ti solo era una buena amiga.

—Ya… No sé muy bien qué responderte —comenzó a decir, una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios—. Creo que simplemente me di cuenta, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, Ginny me parece una de las chicas más guapas que conozco. Y es inteligente y me río mucho con ella. Pero no siento nada en especial cuando no estamos juntos, ¿entiendes? No le echo de menos más que a ti o a Harry cuando paso mucho tiempo sin verle. Creo que lo que sentía al principio por ella era pura emoción, nada real… Bueno, no sé si me explico...

Se explicaba. Se explicaba de maravilla. Se explicaba tan bien que la mirada de Hermione se había desenfocado hacia cierto pelirrojo sentado algunas sillas más allá. Se explicaba tanto que, mientras Neville hablaba, la memoria le jugó una mala pasada, recreó en su cabeza aquel momento en el pasillo del sexto piso. Vio con claridad los labios entreabiertos de Fred, sintió su respiración sobre los suyos y se le encogió el estómago. Se explicaba mejor de lo que ella podía entender, cuando Fred sonrió por algo que George le había dicho y se encontró liberando un suspiro que no recordaba haber estado conteniendo.

—Sí, te entiendo —respondió simplemente.

Tenía que hablar con él.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tenía que hablar con ella, y enfrentar las cosas como la persona adulta que era. Habían pasado dos horas viendo las pruebas del equipo de quidditch sentados a su lado y no se había sentido capaz de dirigirle la palabra. Ni esa vez, ni al mediodía cuando le había visto en el Gran Comedor, ni ninguno de los últimos días desde "su encuentro". Más de una vez había pensado en acercarse, soltar alguna de sus bromas y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, normalizar la situación. Pero cuando se disponía a ir hacia ella, le miraba, y se quedaba a medio paso. Se sentía incapaz de bromear en esas condiciones, y la sensación le aterrorizaba. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y equivocarse, decir algo que empeorara la situación.

Por eso precisamente tenía que poner fin a aquello. Vale, Hermione no había querido besarle, tampoco era el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera había tenido muy claro por qué él había intentado besarla en primer lugar.

— _A quién vas a engañar: porque te gusta_.

—Vale, ya, bueno, eso no está tan claro.

— _Te mientes demasiado mal_.

—Me niego a seguir hablando contigo de esto.

— _Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo_.

—Pues me voy.

— _Bien_.

—Bien.

Y sonreía. Su yo interno, el muy maldito sonreía. Y como no dejaba de tener conversaciones como esa con él mismo había decidido que no podía negar lo evidente: tenía sentimientos por Hermione. Había llegado a albergar por ella algo más que cierta sensación fraternal por la mejor amiga de su hermano, bien. Pero tenía otra cosa claro sin embargo: que no pensaba dejar que sentimientos indefinidos interfirieran en su relación con ella, sobre todo si había alguna posibilidad de que Hermione se sintiera incómoda respecto a ellos. Se disculparía con ella, volverían a la normal, todo sería fantástico, dejaría de volverse loco y esas cosas.

¿Sí?

— _Si tú lo dices…_

Cuando llegó a la reunión del ED a aquella tarde lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hermione con la mirada. Llegó un par de minutos más tarde acompañada de Neville y Ron. Oía a Angelina contarle que el derechazo que Jack Sloper le había pegado a la bludger había sido decisivo para su elección, pero el resto de sus sentidos se concentraron de forma automática en Hermione: el modo en que se movía por la sala, la expresión tranquila de su rostro mientras se recogía el enmarañado cabello en una coleta alta, la decisión en su mirada cuando se acercó a Harry y le propuso empezar la sesión…

A George no le pasó desapercibido el aislamiento al que se había sometido Fred los últimos minutos.

—Eh —llamó su atención sin añadir nada más. Fred regresó a la realidad. George no dijo una sola palabra, pero Fred leyó una pregunta en sus ojos _¿Todo bien?_ a la que respondió negando con la cabeza _Nada importante_. Si alguien podía escuchar y entender su problema era su hermano, y no quería seguir ocultándole lo que le estaba pasando. Pero no se iba a poner a hablarle de ello delante del resto de miembros del ED y tampoco tenía sentido crear expectación sobre ello, de modo que decidió dejar la charla para más adelante. Además, a los pocos segundos Harry llamó la atención del grupo y les indicó que se acercaran para poder empezar, y tuvieron que dejar el tema.

— _ **Bueno**_ —comenzó a decir—, _**he pensado que esta noche podríamos repasar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque ésta es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido empezar nada nuevo antes de un descanso de tres semanas…**_

— _ **¿No vamos a hacer nada nuevo?**_ _ **preguntó Zacharías Smith en un contrariado susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos**_ _ **Si lo llego a saber, no vengo.**_

— _ **Pues mira, es una lástima que Harry no te lo haya dicho antes**_ _ **replicó Fred**_. En el fondo deseaba que hubiera asistido porque así podía desfogarse un poco.

 _ **Varios estudiantes rieron por lo bajo.**_ Fred observó a Hermione, que bajó la cabeza y contuvo una sonrisa ante su comentario.

— _ **Practicaremos por parejas**_ _ **siguió Harry**_ _ **. Empezaremos con el embrujo paralizante durante diez minutos; luego nos sentaremos en los cojines y volveremos a practicar los hechizos aturdidores**_.

Harry hizo una señal para que el grupo comenzara a dividirse, y Fred vio su oportunidad. George se acercó a él.

—¿Te importa ponerte cinco minutos con Ron? —le pidió. George enarcó una ceja, algo confuso, pero asintió—. Luego te lo explico, te lo prometo.

Fred se acercó a Hermione con el corazón latiéndole más deprisa de lo que le gustaría. Solo quería volver a estar bien con ella, pero con aquella mujer era imposible saber con certeza cómo iba a desenvolverse la conversación.

—Hermione —le llamó en voz baja cuando estaba detrás suyo. Ella se giró sobresaltada, y cuando vio el rostro de Fred tan cerca dio un paso hacia atrás. A Fred le divirtió su reacción—. ¿Te importa practicar conmigo? Me he quedado sin pareja.

—Ya, me encantaría —respondió secamente—. Pero… Le había prometido a Neville que me pondría con él —Fred levantó la cabeza y señaló con la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde Harry acababa de paralizar a Neville. Hermione se puso nerviosa—. ¿He dicho a Neville? A Ron, quería decir a Ron.

—Creo que Ron también ha cubierto el puesto.

Hermione se giró y observó que Ron y George habían empezado a practicar. No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—En ese caso, supongo que tendré que ir con…

—Hermione, por favor —Ella le miró a los ojos. Fred le miraba con sincera preocupación—. Quiero que hablemos.

Ella asintió, supo no le quedaba otra, tarde o temprano iban a tener que enfrentarse a esto. También ella había tomado la decisión de hablar con él, pero en la práctica no resultaba tan sencillo.

Se situaron frente a frente, algo apartados del resto del grupo. Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione seguía fijamente el movimiento de su varita y las hebras brillantes que se dibujaban en el aire cuando convocaba un hechizo. Fred boqueó un par de veces, tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de comenzar la conversación. Y después de mucho pensarlo, decidió optar por ser sencillamente honesto.

—Hermione, no quiero que sigamos así —Hermione levantó la vista. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

—Así, sin hablar, como si no tuviéramos ningún tipo de relación. Te has convertido en una persona importante para mí y no me gusta tener la sensación de que no puedo hablar contigo, ni bromear, ni acercarme a ti porque huirás… —Fred habló rápido, vomitando todos los pensamientos que se había callado durante la última semana. Liberó un suspiro de alivio, era como si un lazo del diablo se hubiese forjado en torno a sus conexiones neuronales y por fin estuviese aflojando su agarre—. No sé, yo… Siento de verdad si he hecho algo que te haya molestado o sentado mal, no era mi intención. Tú eres mi amiga, y eso es lo importante —concluyó.

Hermione asintió despacio, con la mirada algo desenfocada.

—Claro Fred, no te preocupes —dijo—, todo está bien.

Pero a Fred no le parecía que todo estuviese bien. Resultaba frustrante, porque veía que algo no acababa de convencer a Hermione pero no sabía qué más podía añadir. Optó, de nuevo, por la transparencia.

—¿Seguro? Porque no parece que todo esté bien.

Hermione se acercó a Fred y posó la mano sobre su brazo. El contacto le provocó un escalofrío.

—De verdad Fred —le aseguró—, está todo bien —Esbozó una sonrisa que no terminaba de sonreír por completo, pero que por otra parte parecía sincera. Fred no sabía cómo interpretar aquel gesto—. No te preocupes.

Hermione se separó de él y fue a buscar a Ron, que en ese momento se disponía a practicar con Neville. George se acercó a su gemelo y miró con curiosidad a la chica cuando se cruzaron. Cuando llegó junto a él se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada peculiar.

—Cuando quieras me puedes contar qué está pasando aquí —sugirió con un tono divertido.

Ni él lo sabía.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione llegó a su cuarto aquella noche aun más cansada que los últimos días. Enseñar cómo funcionan las emociones a Harry y Ron había resultado tan agotador como la sesión del ED, y se había dejado el puño respondiendo a Viktor. Tenía tanto que contarle desde la última vez que hablaron que había llenado dos pergaminos enteros. No había mencionado sin embargo nada de Fred. No porque no quisiera que el búlgaro se enterase de su "curiosa" (por llamarla de alguna forma) relación, sino porque aun no se sentía preparada para hablar de ello con nadie. Y menos después de su última conversación…

Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido que Fred fuera en su busca primero. Esa misma tarde había tomado la decisión de hablar con él, pero ni siquiera había podido plantearse la mejor forma de abordar el tema cuando de pronto tenía al pelirrojo pidiéndole hablar, _por favor_. Le había desarmado, como solía venir haciendo los últimos meses. Y tenía grabadas a fuego sus palabras, ese _"no era mi intención"_ y su _"Tú eres mi amiga, y eso es lo importante"_. Se sentía ridícula. Se había montado una película en su cabeza por una tontería. ¡Claro que no había sido su intención besarla! La conexión que había tenido lugar entre ambos en aquel pasillo era innegable, pero había sido eso, el momento, nada más. Y si por parte de Fred no había nada más, era una tontería que por la suya sí, ¿no? _Sí_. De modo que se acostó decidida a borrar de su cabeza la última semana. "Resetearía" el sistema y volverían al anterior estado de su relación. Probablemente no sería fácil, le había costado mucho aceptar la posibilidad de que albergara un sentimiento diferente hacia él, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sensación horrible en el pecho. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía náuseas. Supuso que era muy temprano, porque todas sus compañeras dormían profundamente y la débil luz que penetraba a través de la ventana apenas proyectaba sombras delineadas. Desconcertada, se puso la túnica encima del pijama, y bajó las escaleras con la intención de visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del retrato que llevaba a la Gran Escalera, alguien la empujó desde el otro lado. La profesora MacGonnagall puso la misma cara de sorpresa que ella al verla, pero al instante pareció reubicarse.

—Señorita Granger, me alegra encontrarla despierta, esto hace las cosas más sencillas. Si me acompaña la llevaré junto al director; tiene algo que comentarle.

Hermione frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida.

—Profesora, ¿ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó. Algo "grave", quería decir, pero no resultaba fácil formular una pregunta así en los tiempos que corrían. Podías esperar de todo. Por su cabeza se cruzaron sus padres... MacGonnagall, por su parte, le miró con ojos tristes.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga, Dumbledore se lo explicará mejor.

Cuando llegó al despacho del director, el miedo le atenazaba el cuerpo. Dumbledore le ofreció asiento y, conforme le relataba lo sucedido, a Hermione se le encogió el corazón: la visión de Harry, el ataque a Arthur Weasley... Le contó que tanto sus hijos como Harry habían abandonado el colegio y estaban ya en Grimmauld Place. Hermione comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar, el pobre señor Weasley… Pero Dumbledore se apresuró a aclarar que hacía un rato había llegado un mensaje de Molly Weasley anunciando que, aunque el estado de su marido era grave, los médicos habían previsto que se recuperaría. Hermione liberó una risa desesperada, aunque cuando preguntó si podía ir con Harry, Ron y los demás, se llevó una decepción.

—Lamentablemente el trimestre no termina de forma oficial hasta mañana, señorita Granger, de modo que hasta entonces tendrá que continuar con su rutina como si nada hubiera sucedido —le comunicó—. La profesora Umbridge ya ha presentado una queja ante el hecho de que sus compañeros hayan abandonado antes de tiempo el colegio. Debida la grave situación he conseguido justificarlos, pero me temo que no puedo hacer lo mismo con usted.

No era capaz de objetar nada contra Dumbledore, de modo que hizo lo que le había pedido. Aquel día fue uno de los más largos de su vida. Volvió a su habitación, se vistió, asistió a las últimas clases y apenas pudo tomar algunos apuntes. Comió, cenó y durante todo el día no dejó de pensar en sus amigos: en Harry y cómo debía estar sintiéndose respecto a su visión, en Ron, en Ginny, en Fred…

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación, y sentía unas ganas locas de hablar con todos ellos y acompañarles por lo que estaban pasando. A la mañana siguiente recogió sus cosas y fue de las primeras en abandonar el colegio. Ni siquiera esperó hasta el mediodía a que saliera el expreso de Hogwarts, sino que caminó hasta Hogsmeade y allí cogió el autobús noctámbulo que la llevó hasta Londres. Una vez en la capital buscó una cabina telefónica y llamó a sus padres para avisar de que finalmente no iría a esquiar con ellos esas Navidades porque era importante que se quedara en Hogwarts para estudiar. No le gustó demasiado mentirles, pero no valía la pena preocuparles aún más si la situación estaba bajo control.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place llamó al timbre y, mientras esperaba, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana: _**tenía nieve en el pelo,**_ unas ojeras alarmantes _**y la cara sonrosada por el efecto del frío**_. Le dio exactamente igual, no era el momento de estar arreglada. Fue Ginny quien abrió la puerta, y la castaña se abalanzó sobre ella al momento.

—¡Hermione, qué sorpresa! —exclamó su amiga aun envuelta en el abrazo.

—He venido en cuanto he podido —Hermione liberó a Ginny y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, quien al principio se mostró algo sorprendido pero después la rodeó con fuerza—. No sabéis cuánto me alegro de veros y de que todos estéis bien.

—¿No ibas a esquiar con tus padres? —preguntó Ron cuando se separaron.

—He cambiado de idea.

—¿No se te da bien, o qué te pasa? —rió el pelirrojo.

—¡Nada de eso! Esquiar es muy divertido —mintió Hermione—, pero prefería pasar las Navidades con vosotros.

Ron siguió riéndose de ella por no saber esquiar y Hermione decidió seguirle el juego. No sabía con qué escenario se iba a encontrar cuando llegara a Grimmauld Place, pero ver a sus amigos de tan buen humor superaba todas sus expectativas, era fantástico. Ginny y Ron le pusieron al día y le confirmaron que su padre se encontraba mejor. También le contaron lo que habían escuchado decir a Ojoloco en la clínica, y que Harry no había salido de su cuarto desde entonces. Hermione no pudo imaginar cómo debía sentirse su amigo, de qué forma se estaría culpando. Les dio las gracias y, preocupada, subió apresuradamente hasta el segundo piso. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

— _ **Sé que estás ahí dentro**_ —le espetó—. _**¿Quieres salir, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo.**_

— _ **¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó Harry al abrir, mientras Buckbeak arañaba el suelo cubierto de paja en busca de algún trozo de rata que podría habérsele caído—. ¿No ibas a esquiar con tus padres?**_

— _ **Verás, he de confesar que el esquí no es mi fuerte, así que he venido a pasar las Navidades aquí**_ —bromeó Hermione, como si la razón de haber abandonado sus planes no fuera obvia—. _**Pero no se lo digas a Ron. A él le he dicho que esquiar es estupendo porque no paraba de reír**_.

Tras explicarle cómo había llegado hasta allí, Hermione le pidió que le acompañara a su habitación para que pudieran hablar más tranquilos. Allí les esperaban Ginny y Ron. Entre los tres consiguieron que Harry hablara y hacerle entrar en razón. Ginny había estado poseída por Voldemort, y su experiencia no se asemejaba en nada a lo que había estado viviendo Harry. Y Hermione terminó diluyendo sus preocupaciones con un sencillo pero potente argumento.

— _ **Algún día leerás Historia de Hogwarts**_ _ **dijo con un tono de profundo fastidio**_ _ **y quizás te enterarás de que dentro del colegio uno no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse. Ni siquiera Voldemort podría hacerte salir volando de tu dormitorio, Harry**_.

Su amigo pareció más contento después de aquella conversación, y juntos se dispusieron a acompañarle al comedor para que cenara algo. Sin embargo, justo cuando salieron de la habitación, divisó a Fred bajar las escaleras del tercer piso.

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Se quedó algo rezagada y dejó que el grupo siguiera su camino sin ella. Cuando Fred llegó a su altura, levantó la vista y se paró en seco. Hermione le observó abrumada: tenía unas ojeras aun mayores que las suyas, los ojos enrojecidos y arrastraba un porte cansado que nunca antes le había visto. Permanecieron uno enfrente de otro y durante unos segundos solo se escuchó silencio, y Sirius a lo lejos mal entonando su villancico preferido: _"¡Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo, rin-rin!"_. Abrió la boca un par de veces, sin saber bien qué decir. Fred le miraba expectante.

Finalmente, Hermione rompió la distancia que había entre ambos y se acercó a él con paso decidido. Fred la rodeó con sus brazos de forma automática, y ella enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos. No le importaba que pasara cualquier persona, solo estaba feliz de estar allí, con él, y con sus amigos. Fred le estrechaba con fuerza, y en un momento dado comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza. Hermione sintió ganas de gritarse a sí misma, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? Se había portado como una niña pequeña con una persona que le importaba.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz. Fred se rió suavemente y, al estar apoyada sobre él, su cabeza retumbó cuando su cuerpo se movió. Le sentaba bien, sentirle reír.

—Creo que hemos cubierto el cupo de disculpas para este año, ¿no te parece?

Hermione asintió contra su piel, e inhaló el aroma que desprendía el pelirrojo. Olía a hogar: a madera y a comida casera, cocida a fuego lento. Se separó despacio y aun con las manos apoyadas en su pecho miró hacia arriba. Fred fijó la vista en unos mechones que le cubrían el rostro y se los recogió detrás de la oreja.

Hermione permaneció así, apoyada en Fred, incapaz de moverse. Intentó decir algo más pero no se le ocurría nada apropiado. Recordó con nerviosismo la escena que habían vivido en aquel pasillo del sexto piso, y se percató de lo mucho que se parecía a aquella que vivían entonces. Se estremeció cuando las manos de Fred se posaron en sus mejillas. Él le miraba fijamente, y sus ojos, brillantes por la expectación, realizaron una pregunta silenciosa. Hermione, hipnotizada, le respondió poniéndose de puntillas y acortando la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos, hasta que finalmente sus bocas se encontraron.

Al principio solo se rozaron, con cautela. Los labios de Fred eran suaves y cálidos, y Hermione sintió una descarga cuando se movieron contra los suyos. Daban pasos torpes sobre una pista de baile inexplorada, ansiosos por conocerla. Se embriagaba de su aliento cada vez que Fred abría la boca y suspiraba, antes de profundizar el beso, cadencioso y sutil. Hermione pensó que si hubiese tenido que besar a Fred a ciegas, en una habitación totalmente a oscuras, habría sido capaz de adivinar que se trataba de él.

Permanecieron así varios segundos. Ya no se escuchaban villancicos desafinados ni gritos de cuadros malhumorados. Solo se percibía el silencio, y el tenue chasquido que provocaban sus labios cada vez que se separaban, como una leve y sensual succión únicamente audible para ellos. Hasta que finalmente Hermione se separó de él para poder tomar aire, lentamente, abrazando el momento que había quedado grabado en su memoria como un tatuaje. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos en el mismo momento en que Fred abría los suyos. Él sonrió de forma divertida al mirarla, arrebolada contra su torso. Hermione rodó los ojos: no podía dejar de ser él en ningún momento, pero lo cierto era que tampoco quería que dejase de serlo. Escondió la cabeza en su pecho y se empezó a reír. Fred la abrazó de nuevo y pensó que, después de todo, aquella Navidad tampoco tenía por qué estar tan mal.

* * *

Pues... ¡Ha sucedido! Después de pensar mucho cuando tenía que caer su primer beso (porque tenía que caer en algún momento juejue) creo que aquí era cuando más sentido tenía. Ya sabéis que este fic está intercalado con escenas del quinto libro, así que cualquier diálogo o actitud de los personajes influye para mí en contar lo que no contó J.K. Siento si este capítulo se os ha hecho más denso pero algunas escenas eran necesarias para narrar lo que venía después, a modo un poco de transición.

Y eso, que podéis decirme si os ha gustado "la escena", si os la esperabais de otra forma, o cualquier cosa. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar un año hasta actualizar, pero mientras ya sabéis que mi buzón y la casilla de comentarios de abajo siguen abiertos a sugerencias, halagos, tomatazos y otras hortalizas. También si os da por releeros HP5 podéis comentarme si os gusta cómo están encajadas las escenas o vuestras perspectivas de lo que podría pasar en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Lo que queráis! Estoy a una lechuza de distancia.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y vuestro cariño digital :D

 _(abrazos eléctricos.)_


End file.
